What If
by chachingmel123
Summary: Based on the none canon episode, 'Barthood'. After 'Camping' with his son. Homer forgets Bart at the motel. Thinking nobody cares about him, Bart turns himself in as an abandoned child.
1. Chapter 1

What if?

Summary: Based on the none canon episode, 'Barthood'. After 'Camping' with his son. Homer forgets Bart at the motel. Thinking nobody cares about him, Bart turns himself in as an abandon child.

I do not own the Simpons.

Enjoy!

"DAD. WAIT!" 5-year-old Bart Simpson yelled, as he saw his own dad Homer Simpson drive away.

He ran out of the room, only to trip and fall.

Oh, who was he kidding?

This weekend was supposed to be a weekend where it was just him, his dad and the outdoors.

He dreamt of three glorious days where his dad gave him his full attention and there was nobody around to compare him to.

They were going to fish, make a campfire, sleep under the stairs just like the movies.

But reality was much different because Homer was Homer.

Instead they spent 3 whole days in a motel near the outdoors, his dad did nothing but drink beer and watch television.

He really tried to pretend he was outdoors but even he know his attempts were pathetic.

Everything he had ever done was outshone by his more brilliant little sister Lisa and he was constantly been told by those around him that he would never amount to much because he had a learning difficulty.

The only one who actually made him feel like he mattered was his grandpa but he didn't get to see the man often, in fact his family was drifting further and further away from the man.

And the man wasn't getting any younger.

That man was the only one who did not constantly compare him to Lisa.

"Excuse me" Said, a woman, from above. "Are you alright?"

He turned around to see the nice woman at the desk, she was a girl in her late teens perhaps, 18 or 19 and she had blond hair in a pony tail.

"No. My dad just left me" He said.

The woman gasped and said. "Do you know the address to your home. Perhaps your dad just forgot you."

They could call the police and he would arrive back him safe and sound.

However, the thing was.

Bart did not want to go back.

He didn't want to go back to the place where no matter what he did he was always outshone by his little sister.

He didn't want to go back to the place where his own dad cared more about food then spending time with his own son.

So, Bart said something that changed his fate forever.

"I know my dad's not coming back" He said, "I heard my mom tell my dad to take me camping. My dad doesn't care about me. Nobody in my family cares. In fact, the only one who cares about me is my grandpa"

"Oh" She said, he was an abandon child than?

"But if I go with Grandpa. He'll just send me back" He said. "And I really don't want to go back. Please don't send me back."

She can see it in his eyes that he was begging her.

In her mind, she envisioned his parents as brutes who would hurt their own flesh and blood.

We'll she wasn't actually wrong because in the future, his own dad would be known for strangling him.

"My own dad calls me 'The Boy'" Bart added with sad eyes, "Why is it that every other parent calls their kids by their names?"

She actually shed a tear and said. "Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head.

"Come with me." She said and Bart took her hand.

He was taken to a lunch cart for the staff and the other workers did not mind shearing their food with him, while one of them called Child services.

The police came and they weren't Clancy Wiggum and his Sergant Lou, both of them could not police this far out.

So, Police officer Eddie and Van Zuylen came to get him.

They both smiled gently when they saw him and helped him make sure his bags were all packed before showing him to their Police Car.

"Cool!" He said, it was the first time he had ever been in a police car before.

"Hey, Kid. Do you want to sit in front?" Van said.

"Can I?" He said.

"Sure" Van said.

Van motioned for Eddie to get out from his seat and Bart moved to the front, while Eddie sat at the back.

Bart could not believe it, suddenly his weekend did not feel so terrible.

Then the car turned on and drove away.

Little did he know that his dad would be forced to come back for him in the middle of the night once his wife pointed his disappearance out and would not allow him thirds unless she sees him.

Bart was driven to an unfamiliar town that was next to Springfield called 'IceCrown'.

Just from the name alone, Bart thought this was a cool place.

He stared out of the window at all the people who were gone about their day and the car stopped at a large building.

They all got out and walked up the steps, where Eddie pressed the doorbell.

Soon footsteps were heard and the door open to reveal a kind looking woman in a long pink shirt and green jumper.

Her eyes immediately want to him.

"Do you have room for one more?" Van said.

"Of course, we do" She said, "No child is ever turned away"

Then Bart was motioned to come in.

He saw that the inside of the building was much larger than his whole house and there were way more kid's as well.

"Tag. Your it!" Said, one girl.

"No, tag your it!" Said, the same girl.

Wait.

They were twins!

The two saw him stare and suddenly had a mischievous look on their faces as they jumped him and said. "TAG YOUR IT!"

However, Bart was only 5 so he immediately went to chase the two around the place.

The two police men told the woman what his name was, since they had asked in the car.

And as they stood at the same time, forms were being created to put his up for adoption.

The Simpson were soon going to get a very unpleasant visit from certain people like a phycologist who would ask about their eldest child and deem the house not a good environment for him after a week of Evalution.

At the end of that week, they would be told that they had lost custody and if they wanted to dispute it, it would be done in court since Bart has expressed no interest in coming back.

Bart was soon shown to the room he would be living in for hopefully a small amount of time.

There was only one other person there and he went by the name of Peedee.

The boy was not that much older than he was and he had blue hair like Milhouse but he seemed a lot cooler.

"Want to play with my action figures?" Peedee said.

"Oh, sure" Bart said.

And the two played with Power ranger toys all day.

When he was hungry, Peedee showed him to the kitchen where he could ask for anything even a giant bowl of ice cream.

Bart thought he was in heaven.

However, it wasn't long before Bart slipped into his old habit of making trouble just to get attention.

Any attention was good attention for him.

So, he got an empty bottle and filled it with toilet cleaner before adding Aluminium foil into it.

He placed it onto a table and stuck the words 'broccoli juice' on it, making sure no kid would want to come near it.

It was at dinner that the bomb finally went off.

The bottle exploded spraying the whole room with the stuff.

Kid's cried and he laughed.

And none of the adults around him could do a thing.

He just got worse and worse.

To the point the other kids practically lived in fear of him.

He even drove away Parents who were willing to adopt children and the adults had to bribe him to stay in his room whenever those people came around.

However, nobody actually expected, that Bart would ever be adopted.

It was one day, when he had been bribed to stay in his room that he went out to go to the toilet.

Like did he know that he would run into a young couple, when he was going back.

"Oh and who is this cute little guy?" Said, a man with square black glasses, black flame like hair and in jeans and a T-Shirt.

"I'm not cute!" He said, "My name is Bart"

"We'll 'Bart'." Said, the women whore a Chanel suit. "What do you like to do for fun? Do you like getting down and dirty?"

And Bart thought that was a weird question.

"I like lunching stuff from the window" Bart said, "And I like making bombs and drawing. I like pranking people"

The worker who was with them thought they would turn around.

It wasn't a secret that parents came in to adopt sweet children, who were like angels.

Bart was...

We'll Bart.

"We'll, have you ever shot a pig out of sling shot, before?" The man said.

Bart shook his head and said. "No, sir"

"Your missing out" The man said, before bending down and whispering. "And the best part is. You get to make a bunch of people mad."

"Cool" Bart said, he was liking this man.

"This boy is alright" Said, the woman. "How would you like to come with us?"

Both Bart and the Worker were shocked.

"What, really?" Bart said.

"Are you sure you want him?" Said, the Worker. "...I can show you some lovely twins"

"We don't want to see anymore kid's" Said, the man. "What we are looking for is a child who has guts and isn't afraid to take risks. We don't want Sun shine and Rainbows."

And Bart slowly smiled, it was one of the nicest thing's anybody had ever said to him.

"So, where do we sign?" Said, the man.

Bart was then told to pack his bags as the man and woman want downstairs and signed at least a dozen forms.

Bart came down, just when they about to finalise the paper work.

"What's the hold up?" Bart said.

"We're just wondering if you wanted to keep your last name or adopted our name" Said, the man.

"That depends. What is it?" Bart said.

"Badman" Said, the woman.

"So, it's Bart Badman, it is!" He said, "It's so much better than Bart Simpson."

And then they wrote his new last name and Bart was led to the car that was waiting outside.

Hours later his original family would find out that he had been adopted.

The car he saw, was like the old car his grandpa drove.

"Hey, Bart. Do you want to drive with me?" Said, the man.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Bart said.

"I'm a race car driver so it's my job to drive dangerously" Said, the man.

"COOL!" Bart said, as he followed the man into the driver seat and sat on his lap.

The woman sat beside them and smiled as she watched before them start the engine before Bart pretended to drive the car.

It was just like when he was with his Grandpa.

They drove to a fairly upscale part of town and the house they stopped at was far more impressive than the Simpson's home.

He walked out and gapped.

"I know it's impressive but don't you want to see the inside?" Said, the woman.

He walked with them to the front door and the man got the keys and opened the door.

He was stunned by the Luxurious interior, clearly a designer had been in here, but what he noticed the most was the large trophy case, that did not have trophies that were brought for 10 dollars just to look more successfully than they actually were, like the SImpson home.

"Do you want to see your room?" Said the man and Bart nodded.

He followed the man upstairs while the woman went to kitchen to start cooking.

Bart was taken down a corridor to a plain looking bedroom door but it had the words 'Child' engraved at the top.

"Sorry" The man said, "We didn't know what gender we would end up with" as he opened the door, to reveal a plain large room with a plain bed and desk, however, there was a wonderful balcony attached to it.

"We'll, this is your new room" Said, the man. "We can decorate it later. And I have to say, me and my wife, are really glad to have you here. We've been looking for a year but nobody stood out like you. I can't wait to get to know you Bart as your new father" he rubbed Bart hair affectionately.

Bart was shocked.

The only one who rubbed his hair like this was Grandpa.

But this wasn't Grandpa.

This was a dad...

A much thinner, well-groomed dad.

Bart smiled and said.

"I would like to know you too. Dad"

 _Bart was looking forward to having a Dad who was not Homer._

And scene!

Next chapter, Bart wakes up to a new family who actually seems to care about him and he is soon put through a learning test performed by his new mother who notices that Bart actually isn't stupid like he believes. If you want the next chapter, Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Due to interest. I've decided to continue this.

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

Bart woke up expecting to be back in the same house that he had grown up in for the past 5 years.

He expected for Homer to yell at him to wake up, while he gently shook his sister Lisa up.

However, a part of him that was used to the Orphanage life style was also expecting to wake up to a mess of a room and hear the hounding voices of multiple children.

However, when he did finally open his eyes, he was met with a plain large room that was neither messy or his old bedroom.

And that's when it hit him.

Yesterday, he had been adopted.

Adopted by a couple who did not mind his mischievous ways.

Just than a knock on the door echoed through the room.

"Bart. Are you awake?" Said, an unfamiliar man's voice, which took him a few seconds to realize it was his new dad.

"Yes." Bart said, "Come in"

The door opened and in came the man, thin and smelling of good male cologne.

Never before had he seen a man look so good in a suit before.

"I just came to say goodbye before I go off to work" Said, the man taking a seat at bedside his bed.

"What, really?" Bart said, shocked, Homer never did that for him.

To the man it was expected of a father to do this, but seeing Bart reaction made him wonder how bad of a father his birth father was.

"Your mother, is making food downstairs in case you're hungry" Said, the man. "We were thinking about enrolling you into a nearby school, soon. But first you just have to go through a little quiz."

Abd Bart was loving the calmness of the man voice until he heard the word 'Little quiz'.

"Little Quiz?" he said.

"Just something to make sure, the school puts you in the right class" He said, rubbing Bart hair affectionately. "I'm sure, you will completely ace the test and then to celebrate, we'll go out for ice cream" and then the man got up and walked out.

Bart gulped.

He know what test his new dad was talking about and he had failed miserable on it.

Ch 2: Seeing things from a different perceptive.

It wasn't hard to find the bathroom when he got up but he was shocked by how clean it was and how good it smelled.

He was too used to seeing kid's playing around and the floor was unholily sticky.

And he was too used to see either his dad back hair or his mother's blue hair clogging up the shower drain.

Seeing it clean was a very nice change of pace.

He even found a shampoo in the shower that had his name on it but he would use it later when he wasn't so hungry.

An instruction board with pictures on it told him to put his clothes into a basket that said 'Laundry' and that he could take a towel, he even got a new toothbrush that sung death rock.

Something he know his birth mother would never allow.

He walked out of it the bathroom feeling the cleanest he had ever been and walked back to his room and put on his signature orange t-shirt and blue shorts, before making his way down the stairs where he was greeted with a kitchen that held a meal that would have his birth dad, salivating at the sight off.

"Take a seat, Bart" Said, his new mother. "What cereal would you like?" she than walked to a nearby cupboard and Bart was stunned to see it actually filled with the good stuff and by good stuff, he meant the sugary cereal's his parents were either too cheap to buy or his mother would lecture him about his teeth rooting with just one bite.

"But won't that rot my teeth?" He said.

"I think it's okay for today. You can have it since it's your first day with us" She said, "We usually have cereal that is designed to actually be healthy and taste good." it was in the kind of isle that Bart birth mother would have a heart attack seeing the price of and would only glance at longingly.

Then she poured him a bowl and gave him some milk.

Taking a spoon and eating it, Bart thought he was in haven.

The kids at Spring field elementary would envy him for sugar this good.

It was no wonder he finished it so fast.

But he was still hungry.

"Anything on the table, you can have" Said, the woman.

"Really?" He said.

"It was made for you" She said, "I'm a cook so it's always looking for some feedback"

"Cool" He said, before grabbing food and taking a bite, he thought he had never tasted such flavor.

"And when you're finished, we'll go through the test" She said, almost making Bart choke.

Suddenly he wasn't so eager to eat the food anymore.

But it just smelled so good, he couldn't control himself even though his brain was telling his body to go slowly.

Pretty soon he was stuffed and food was dripping from his shirt.

He had to change.

"Keep it on" She said, "When my food is on somebody clothes and mouth, that's when I know it's good" she bent down and whipped his mouth carefully with a napkin.

He was shocked.

Only his mother did that.

Oh, right.

"Now, then" She said, walking out of the room and then came back with a transparent bag that Bart was all too familiar with containing books and sheet of paper.

He gulped as she put it on the table.

"Can I go toilet?" he said.

"Sure" She said, "We have two toilets, one of them is through that door" pointing at the door to his right and never before did Bart want to reflex like his birth dad did something didn't go as he had planned.

Bart slowly made his way to the toilet and tried to think of a way to get out of it.

He shuffled through anything he could get his hands on and found thermometer.

He then made sure to run it under some hot water, to make sure it was nice and high, before walking out of the bathroom and looking woozy.

"What's wrong?" She said, immediately looking concerned.

"The house just started spinning" He said, twirling on his feet and he 'dropped' a thermometer onto the floor.

The thermometer rolled right to her feet and she saw it was at a dangerously high level.

She reached to touch his forehead.

However, Bart was shocked with what happened next.

She thumped him.

He blinked, as she said. "Nice try, Bart but the old 'run a thermometer under hot water' trick isn't going to work on me."

"H-How did you?" He said.

"Do you think, I haven't tried that trick more than once to get out of school as a kid?" She said, "Your looking at the Queen of it. I skip so many days that nobody thought I would get a job but here I am. I'm so good, that I know what I should look like when I'm trying to fake a certain temperature. Of course, I could always teach you if you just ask" she said while winking.

And Bart hated to admit it, but he was impressed and really wanted to ask.

If she know this, what else did she know?

"Now come back to your seat." She said and Bart was forced back to his seat.

She got back to her own and opened the first book that had a label of green on the 'side'.

The book was called 'Little Caterpillar'.

"Now what does this say?" She said, pointing to the first word on the front cover.

But Bart kept his mouth shut.

It was because he was afraid.

Afraid of opening his mouth and his new mom finding out he was stupid.

So, he kept his mouth shut.

"Bart?" She said, why wasn't he saying anything?

Bart suddenly found the kitchen floor very interesting.

"Bart, it's just me. Nobody is going to judge you here" She said, what would cause a child to be afraid to read?

However, after 10 minutes, she had to put it away and Bart noticeable relaxed.

"Bart, why won't you read?" She said, "Did you other mother tell you not to? Did she spank you if you read?"

"NO!" He said, his birth mother would never spank him.

"Then why?" She said.

"Itsbecausei'mstupid" He mumbled through his teeth.

"What was that, Bart?" She said. "Can you speak louder"

"It's because I'm stupid" He said.

And she was stunned.

"Bart, who told you that? You're not stupid" She said.

"Yes, I am" He said, "The last person who tasted me, told me. I would never amount to anything. He told me that I was going to be one of those people who just pointed at a picture when ordering because I can't read"

And she gapped.

What kind of person tells a child that?

"If you want somebody who can actually read, then talk to my little sister Lisa" Bart said, depressed. "She can read no problem"

"I could. But I don't want to" She said, making him look up in surprise.

"Bart. What I'm looking at right now is you" She said, "Out of the hundreds of so kids in that orphanage, we adopted you. In my line of work, there is competition everywhere. I meet amazing people every day who make the most beautiful things. Looking at others, made me feel inferior and bad about myself. I wished I was somebody else"

And for the first time, Bart, thought somebody actually got him because that was exactly how he felt.

He wished he was Lisa, the one out of the siblings who got both his parents love and was showered with endless praise.

"But then I found out a secret" She said.

"A secret?" He said.

"If I kept practicing eventually I would get there to. But I will have no identity." She said, "The people who really stand out from the crowd are the people who tackle things their own way. Take for example, making your own bread. You can have white bread, 50/50 bread or Brown bread. But if you saw there was a Bread that had strawberries in it, would you pick that over the other's?"

"A bread with strawberries in it?" He said, stunned, that sounded like something he would like to try because it sounded more interesting and unusual. "I would take a slice"

"Exactly" She said, "It's because it sounds more interesting, than the breads you see every day. If you like it, it's that much better." and then she got out a bottle of ketchup and a plate and began to sqeeze a letter into it.

"Now, on the surface this is the letter L." She said, making him look. "But when you look at it. What do you see Bart?"

Bart kept quiet, afraid of the wrong answer.

"You can take your time, Bart. I'm not going to judge you" She said.

"I see a Leg" He said.

She wrote on the back of the piece of paper 'L' looks like a leg' much his confusion.

Then she smeared the ketchup out, and then wrote, 'I'.

"Now what do you see?" She said.

"A see a chewed-up carrot at the top" He said.

She wrote it down and they continued from there, all the while he was wondering where this was leading to.

Once she stopped writing she got out the book, which he got nervous at the sight off but she put the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Now, use the paper to read this" She said, and he than he looked at the paper and his mind immediately went to the 'Looks like'.

"L.I.T.T.L.E. C.A.T.E.R.P.I.L.L.A" He said.

"Now, put it all together" She said.

"Little Caterpillar" He said.

That's when he realized it.

"I-Is that right?" He said, afraid.

"Yes, that's right" She said, "Little Caterpillar'"

He was stunned.

He actually got it right.

"Bart. Your not stupid at all" She said, "Your mind just works differently than everybody else. And it's a good thing"

"What? Really?" He said, he wasn't stupid?

And this was a actually good thing?

"Bart, I know a lot of people who wish they had a brain like yours" She said, "With a brain like that, you can be a very good artist when you grow up and people would pay you millions for you work"

"What? Really?" He said, again, stunned.

People would actually pay millions for what he had done.

Was she pulling his leg?

"Bart, people pay for the unique. Do you think people would pay nearly as much for a painting that was trying to be as realistic as possible?" She said, "Why do you think many high-priced paintings look like a child could draw them? It's because it came from a mind that was different from what a normal person could think of. Why do think a small portrait of a woman, is the most famous portrait in the word? It's because the artist used a method nobody had thought of using from his time. The Portrait was famous enough to be stolen. One day, your work could be famous enough to be stolen."

And it was like Bart eyes were opened.

He actually felt proud for once for his brain.

All his life, he was told he was stupid but he just found out he was just different.

And that different could make him a millionaire.

"Now, let's finish this book." She said, "Just remember that when you look at a letter, don't be afraid to link it to something you know. You can even write the letter with Ketchup, if you're stuck"

Making Bart smile before she whispered in and said.

"And then when we're done, let's put your art skills to the test and make a huge drawing all over the kitchen and show your dad."

And if possible Bart smile got even wider.

 _He did not know it was possible to fall in love with two people so fast._

And scene!

Next chapter, the man of the house comes home and see's the drawing all over the kitchen walls. His reaction is much different than Homer own. And they go out to a nice mall to get Bart new clothes so that he's ready for open day at his new school. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Simpson's.

Enjoy!

Kyle Badman, drove home to his wife and kid.

Kid.

He still couldn't believe it.

When he found out that he and his wife couldn't fiscally have kid's they were devasted, the doctor gave them a booklet on what to do if they still wanted a child.

One of the options was to adopt.

However, at first, they didn't want to adopt, they wanted a child that they could stare into and point out their own features, proudly.

But after two years of trying and failing, they began to look at adoption much more seriously.

But what the doctor forgot to tell them was how long it would actually take to even get through the front door to see a child.

The government had to go through all kinds of checks to make sure they actually passed as qualified parents and their house was child friendly.

There was so many check's, that they lost count of them all.

However, at last they finally made it.

They walk through the front door and set their eyes on a handful of children who their parents either did not want, child services had taken away or they had no living relatives that were fit enough to take care of them.

It was like they were seeing the sun for the first time, when they saw their first child who wanted them as their parents.

But all that vanished into thin air, when they saw how freakily similar the children were presented to them were.

Cute smile.

Cute clothes.

Cute personality.

And it was just too much.

There was too much cute.

They did not want to adopt a child who was a fruit cake like any other parent.

They wanted a child who was unique and wouldn't look at them with the same adorable big eyes that many adults were looking for.

However, when they were about to give up.

They saw a child with an orange t-shirt and blue shorts.

He did not look at them with those big adorable eyes like the others, in fact they could tell that he just wanted to get past them.

The more he talked, the more they thought he had that special something that they were looking for.

They fell in love with him and despite the 'reluctance' of the workers, they took him home where he seemed be awed at their house and happy to receive such a plain room.

Seeing his eyes just light up, made them realise why so many couples who were looking to adopt, looked forward to the moment they brought a child home.

Kyle was planning to be the best dad he could possible to that little boy.

He had picked up enough to know that the boy's birth father wasn't a good man.

He couldn't believe how two people who were lucky to be able have children could disregard or abuse them.

He arrived at his house and parked the car in front of it, before switching off the engine.

It was late and there was no light coming from the windows.

Could both of them be asleep?

He made sure his car was on lockdown before walking to the front of the house and using his keys, he opened the door.

The house he was greeted with was dead silent and pitch black and he planned to keep it that way.

Feeling a need for some food, in the darkness he began to make his way to the kitchen.

He used his mind to get to where he know the kitchen was and felt the wall for the light switch but when he finally turned the lights on, he almost had a heart attack.

All over the kitchen was paint.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled, two voice's jumping out and he almost bent over from shock.

He turned to find his son and his wife covered in paint.

"Do you like the drawing?" Said, his wife, Mattha.

Drawing?

He took several steps back and finally took in the whole picture.

This wasn't some random paint smeared on the walls, if he really looked at it, it made one huge drawing.

It was a drawing of what looked like him and his wife in a race car and in the passenger seat was Bart smiling.

The drawing was large enough to fill half the room.

"So...?" His wife said, snapping him out of it.

He looked at his son, who looked at him with nervousness.

It was like the child expected him to burst out in rage, over how much it was going to cost to rain paint half of the kitchen.

Or he would cry about how this is a place for food and try to find beer like a fat idiot.

He was his much better dad.

"I love it" He said and his son looked at him in surprise. "I'm amazed that Bart is this young and I can tell who is who. The drawing of me actually looks like me. You know what? I love this drawing so much that I'm going to take a picture of it and stick it on the fridge."

The child continued to look surprised and it almost broke his heart.

He went out of the room and came back with a camera.

He did just what he said he would do and it soon printed it out and he placed it on the fridge, held up by kitchen magnates.

"Now the picture will never truly go away even when this kitchen is repainted" He said, ruffling the boy hair affectionately.

"Oh, and Kyle" Said, his wife, getting his attention. "Bart also made something else for you"

"Hm?" He said, and the boy looked incredibly nervous as he got out what could only be a slip of paper.

He took it and saw in childish writing 'Number 1, son'.

Wait.

This could be stuck onto anything.

"I know exactly to put this" He said, before saying. "It best to watch from the windows." much to both of their confusion.

He walked out of the house while they both want upstairs', by the time he reached the car, he could see both of them on the balcony in Bart's room.

They both got a good look at him trying to decide where to put it on his car.

In the end, he walked to the back of his car and peeled off the very first sticker he got when he saved up enough to afford the car.

We'll, out with the old and in with the new. He thought, peeling it off and putting Bart's handmade bumper on it.

Now he could show the whole world that he was a father with pride.

He gave his wife and child a thumbs up.

And seeing his child eyes, he know that what he had just done had meant the world to him.

He thought he wasn't not a bad dad for the first day of fatherhood.

Ch 3: Out shopping.

"So, Bart. The secret to making a good sling shot is to make sure both the gap between the wood and how much the rubber band can stretch is roughly the same size." Said, the man, dressed in his casual clothes and in his hand was a fairly big sling shot. "The tighter you can get the rubber to wrap around the wood, the better it is for you. This is because you generate a much greater amount of moving energy called 'kinetic energy' which comes from the action of pulling and it's released when you release the band. Like this."

He got out a rock and put it on the sling shot and pulled it back, you could tell it was much harder for him to pull the elastic back before realising it.

Bart watched as the rock flow through the air and banged against somebody's else's balcony that was opposite his own room.

It was the first time he had seen somebody aim with such precision and not break a window.

"Cool..." Bart said, it was the first time in his life that science actually made sense to him and he could say he enjoyed it.

"I'm ready now" Said, a woman's voice and they both turned to find the woman of the house in a blue blouse, skinny jeans and high heels.

"You look amazing as usual" The man said and Bart looked away as they both kissed.

"We'll, Son. It's time to go" Said, the man.

And Bart followed them out of his room, down the corridor and out of the house into the car.

They were apparently going shopping for new clothes for him, so that he could attend the tour to see his new school.

The car started and they put on some rock as the car drove well into town.

When they got out, Bart gapped at the sight of a mall that actually look well taken care of and the people who walking in did not look half drunk.

He had only been to a mall like this a few times, enough to recognise it.

It was a nice mall.

A mall where his birth family would go to get church clothes.

Both his parents offered their hand to him and he took it, for the first time he didn't feel like he was shearing space with his sister, as they walked in.

The smell of fresh baked food assaulted his nose once he got through the double doors.

The floor was very clean.

He continued to walk with them and passed shop after shop that did not look like somebody broke in last week or was overly crowded.

"Let's go into this one" His mother said.

They all turned to find a store that was selling expensive male t-shirts and jeans and even some shoes.

His birth family would have avoided the store like the plague even if they look really nice but his new family did not hesitate to go in.

"Yes, can I help you with anything?" Said, an employee immediately.

As soon as they walked in they were profiled, the employees have been trained to recognise when a customer has some serious cash on them.

So of course, they recognised the designer clothes his new parents wore.

Along with the cheap looking bargain bin clothes he wore, which made him feel ashamed at the moment.

"Don't mind us. We just want to look around for clothes for our son" Said, his new mother, getting a large trolley which was a sign of them spending big.

"We'll...me and the other employees are more than happy to help you in case you're looking for anything specific" The woman said, smiling and not looking like she was forced to do so.

They walked further in and Bart immediately felt warm.

His new parents want to look around for T-Shirt's that may suit him.

"We're defiantly getting several Supreme T-Shirt" Said, his new mother, trying to look for T-shirt that was roughly his size. "It also look's nice."

"What about getting some T-shirts with prints and patterns on?" Said, his new father.

"Let's go for that too" She said.

All the while Bart was cleanly aware that some of the employees were watching them and with each item they picked, their smiles got bigger and bigger.

Talk about creepy.

"Of course, we have to get proper sports clothes as well" Said, his father. "No son of mine will do sports in knock off sportswear when I can afford the real thing." he worked in the sports industry, he know how important it was to have clothes that were the very best because they allow you to move around to the fullest and may even save your life.

But then the man stopped, seeing a particular t-shirt.

It read 'Adults suck. Than you are one'

It was very surprising that they would put it on display but then again, in was at the back and away from view.

And it wasn't just one shirt, there were tones like this one.

Bart though the shirts were really cool but he didn't think his new parents would let him have even one.

Until he was surprised when his new dad picked a bunch of them up and put it in the trolley.

"Bart, we're going to make you the coolest kid in school" Said, the man making him smile.

They spent half an hour in the shop in which they paid, making the employees of the store extremely happy.

When they walked out, they decided to go get something to eat.

And that's when Bart saw it.

It was a green skateboard with a red strip through the middle at the top, it stood on display in a shop window.

It was love at first sight.

But then he saw the price and recalled the method he was taught and slowly read it out.

"." He said, before putting it together. "205 bucks and 30 cents"

He was shocked.

He had never seen a skateboard so pricey but this skateboard was at the nice mall, it was designed to be much better than the Skateboards that were in a regular shop.

There was even the creator's signature at the bottom of it in ink that no matter what he did would not rub off.

And to add further security, when a board was purchased, the name of the new owner of the skateboard would be imprinted on it.

There was no way, somebody could steal it and try to pawn it off without the police being alerted once it was scanned.

He looked at it longingly and that's how his parents found him.

Both of them looked at each other.

"Bart. Let's go inside and get you that skateboard" Said, his new mother.

He was surprised.

"Really?" He said.

"But you have to promise us that you'll learn how to use it" said, his new father. "We don't want to spend over 200 hundred bucks on something you'll try only once and then keep it in the closet."

"I Promise, Mom. Dad. I will work super hard." He said.

They walked in and paid for the Skateboard and Bart had his picture taken because he was the new boards owner and a profile was created for him.

They walked out with the Skateboard wrapped neatly and Bart hugged it tight.

 _Even in a parallel world, he and his skateboard found each other._

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day of the school tour and Bart is stunned to see a public school that wasn't flat broke like Spring field because the town was actually worth something because they actually make a profit as a whole unlike Spring Feild. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

Bart was playing on his skateboard, it took him months of failing down and get up again but now he could stay on and turn corners.

He was noticeably skinner due to the continuous stream of healthy food that tasted good.

His new diet was way different than living in the Simpson and it was showing on his body.

He had just had his 6th birthday which was spent outdoors and doing thing's Bart wished he had done with his birth father.

The family album was filling up quickly.

He wore a monster jacket, a much lighter blue shorts with the brand name at the side and black and white trainers that had the words supreme at the side.

"Bart. It's time to go" Said, his dad.

"Come in" He said, getting off it and carrying it inside.

He placed it against the wall and joined his parents, who he proudly walked side by side with while clasping their hand as they walked outside.

He sat on the seat beside his dad while his mom didn't mind sitting at the back, together they sang along as the radio played.

The car drove off and ventured further to the outskirts of town.

They entered some gates and when the car stopped and they got out, he was stunned to see a school that did not look broken down like Spring Field Elementary.

There was a large green open space around the school.

The building was large and the windows looked cleaned recently, there were two visible cleaners who actually looked sane and weren't half drunk.

High above the door of the school was the name 'Icecrown Elementary'

"Welcome" said, a woman with wavy chestnut and in a suit.

Ch 4: Putting a cool kid to shame

"Hi. My name is Amy Sharp and I'm the principle of this school." Said, the woman with a smile and shaking his dad hand first before shaking his mom's.

Then she saw him and said. "And this must be your son. Bart Badman"

"Hi" He said, making her smile.

She than said. "We'll, let's begin the tour shall we. Most of the students are currently in class."

They followed her inside.

The moment they stepped in Bart felt the difference instantly, because when he walked through the door, he didn't feel an unholy amount of shame come down on his shoulders like in his old school.

They entered into a long corridor that was lined with lockers that clearly worked, there was drawing on the wall that actually looked nice and there wasn't any blasting sound of kid's crying for help.

They followed her through the corridor and Bart watched as a little girl walked up to a drinking fountain and pressed the button.

It actually worked!

He watched as clear water came out of it in shock.

Than he realised he was staring too much and looked away before the girl noticed and was creeped out.

They came to their first class.

It was an English class.

She opened the door and Bart was worried as he and his parents came in, about 20 pairs of eyes immediately landed on them.

Bart looked around to see a clean classroom that didn't not like it was rundown and a male teacher stood in front of the class, looking like he actually cared.

"Don't mind us. We're just came to say hello" said, the principle.

Bart noticed some of the kid's stared at his parents more than him.

?

Than they walked back out of the classroom.

"Let me show you to the cafeteria" She said, and they walked down the corridor and he was stunned to see that there was more than one on the ground floor.

They walked past several doors and walked through some double doors where he could actually smell food that he could recognise.

The cafeteria was like a spotless version of Springfield own, only, the workers did not look half dead and what they were cooking was actually the real thing with plenty to experiment with.

"This is just one of the two cafeteria we have" The Principle said. "The smaller kid's like Bart occupy floor 1 and 2 while the cafeteria for the big kids are for the floor 3 and 4. We understand that what children need to eat when their 10-11 is completely different from the kids who are 5-8. So, to avoid confusion we have two cafeterias'

"I see but wouldn't it be quiet the cost" Said, his dad.

"Like any public school our funding comes from the government" She said, "However, unlike the town over named Springfield, this town is quiet productive and can afford to give a good education"

Unlike Springfield, celebrities and the middle class want to move here, the tax from that alone was more than enough to fund the school.

"Also, in the cafeteria, we have an alternative for any child who can't eat meat or are allergic to anything we serve normally." She said. "Now, let's go to the Gym"

They walked out of the cafeteria and continued walking down the corridor until they walked through another set of double doors which lead to another building and they came to what looked like changing rooms that had been recently cleans.

"When it comes to Gyms for children Bart's age, the male and females shear a changing room" She said, "However, when he becomes a big boy and so do the girls, naturally the two genders are separated" than she walked through another door in which they followed that lead to a massive hall.

There were two groups in there so naturally the kid's noticed them as they tried to get out of their activates.

"Kind of small, isn't it? Do you do PE in here all the time?" His mother said.

"We rarely use this hall" She said, "The only time we really use it is if it's raining and it's too dangerous to do PE outside."

Then they turned and left.

And then Bart felt something horrible.

He needed to go toilet.

He tried to hold it in but of course his parents noticed him walking funny.

"Sorry, for asking but where is the male restrooms" Said, his dad.

Sometimes the man know him to well.

"Oh. Of course. Are you looking for the staff restroom or the student restroom?" She said.

"Student and staff" Said, his mother.

Than the principle realised, they were asking for Bart sake, it was he who wanted to go restroom but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud.

She showed them the boy's restroom and Bart walked in.

The rest room he walked into looked like a shopping mall.

A kid around his age, with short black hair stood in a grey t-shirt, designer denim jeans and designer high-tops stood in the middle of a group of guys' blocking the most important facility in the room.

His lack of care made sure he was perceived as a popular.

"So, yeah. My parents just moved into this town but don't get used it" Said, the boy. "My dad's a cool donut chef and my mom's is a stay at home mom, I've got a pet Armadillo.. but who cares? Everybody's got one of those. My family just goes wherever the latest tread is so I never stay in a place for too long. Once this place stops being cool, I'm gone"

"So cool" said, one boy.

And Bart wanted to roll his eyes, as he heard the major but kissing going on from the guy's around the boy.

"Um, excuse me. Can I get through?" He said, trying to be polite.

However, the large group of guys seemed to either not hear him or they ignored him in favour of the boy who was the coolest thing to them since slice bread.

"So, is it true you got the limited edition Krusty toy?" Said, one of the boys.

"How many video's games, did you have?" Said, another boy.

"What does your pet eat?" Said, another boy.

However, Bart's blender was stabbing his stomach.

"Okay, too many questions." The boy said. "I got a bunch of the stupid Krusty Toys from the last place I want to and I've got so many vid-"

"OH, FOR CHRIST SAKE!" Bart yelled, he had reached his breaking point and pushed his way to the front.

The boy was very surprised to see him and so was everybody else especially when they noticed his clearly more expensive clothes than the 'cool boy'.

In fact in terms of clothing, Bart put him to shame.

"Can you just move!?" Bart said, "I don't care about where you come from and what stuff you have. What I do care about is insensitive jerks who block me from going to the toilet. So, either get out my way or I'll do it for you." making a fist.

All rationality left him when he felt the pain of a full blander in a 6-year-old body.

The boy was stunned and so was everybody else.

Bart pushed the boy away and found a free place to do his business.

He didn't care that he had shocked the whole room, he was just glad he didn't have an accident.

Than he zipped up his clearly expensive shorts and then he washed his hand before walking out like a boss not knowing that he had actually earned some respect.

Bart met up with his parents who did not ask why he took so long.

"Let's visit the computer and science room next" Said the principle and they did so.

They looked through the windows of a large room because there was a class in there, from what he could see, there wasn't a beaker in sight and the students were actually facing forward.

"For obvious reason because of the age of the children on this level, we won't be blowing stuff up. If we do any dissecting, it would be dissection things like a plant or anything. All the knifes are blunt enough to cut through a child's skin." The Principle said. "However, if a child does manage to hurt themselves, then there is a nurse office nearby. All staff in there have to go through daily inspection and are scheduled for training once every six months"

And Bart was surprised.

He was just so used to seeing a large woman give them a shot and plaster before throwing them out the door in Spring Field Elementary.

"Now onto the Computer room" She said, and they moved wisely far away from the science room to a room that had steal doors.

They looked through the large recently windows to find another class and Bart had never seen computers that were actually dated.

"This is one of three computer rooms we have for Bart's age" Said, the principle. "Each of the computer inside run on Windows 1996"

"So, it's current" Said, his mother.

"We also hire teachers who actually know what they are doing when it comes to getting your head around computers" She said. "Now I haven't shown any of you Bart's new homeroom"

Homeroom?

They followed her down the corridor and to a place that was near a drawing of some flowers.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in" said, a female voice.

They all walked in and Bart was once again feeling the gazes of the children within.

"Hi, I just wanted to introduce to you all. Bart Badman and his parents" she said, to the class who were staring. "He will be joining this class next week on Monday. So please treat him well"

But than a girl who looked like a know it all, raised her hand up.

"Yes?' Said, the teacher.

"Yes, I've got a question for Bart's Mom? Are you Martha Badman? ...I'm sorry you just look so much like her" Said, the girl surprising him.

"Why yes. Yes, I am" Said, his mother. "Do you watch my show's?"

"Me and my mom, love your show" Said the girl, "Whenever you show a new recipe we write it down"

The popular kids who were interested because of Bart's clothes suddenly looked interested in the woman.

She was on T.V?

"Wait. Does that mean. The man beside you is your husband, the race car driver Kyle Badman" Said, the girl.

"You got a keen eye" Said, his dad. "I am **that** Kyle Badman"

Every child was shocked.

A race car driver and a celebrity cook?

It was no wonder there was a murmur in class.

Not even amongst the popular kid's in class, none of them had parents that cool.

For the first time in his life, Bart felt a swell of pride for the people he called his parents.

Just their jobs alone and how much cash he made guarantee his spot in the popular club.

But then Bart noticed somebody sitting in the middle of class.

It was the kid who was in the restroom.

 _Wait. They were in the same class?_

And scene!

Can anybody guess who the kid is? Next chapter, Bart proudly goes off to school with a t-shirt many adults disapproval of but his boldness gets him the sport of the most popular kid in the younger half of the school. However, the boy he met before tries to apologise in his own way. Review/fav and follow


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

Bart was alerted to wake up by his new alarm clock, it was so weird hearing an alarm so early in the morning.

His right hand tried to smack it away, hoping it would break.

It did not.

He put the covers over his head and groaned.

"Rise and shine, Bart. Today is your first day of school" Said, his mom's voice.

First day of school?

He was immediately up.

He saw that both his mom and dad were at his side.

"Now, I've made you some blueberry pancakes" She said, making him smile. "And I've put an extra something in your bag, for break in case, you don't want anything from the cafeteria. At dinner, we've stuff your wallet so that you can get enough to fill you up" handing him his voice activated wallet.

Bart took it.

"When you're done eating, I'm going to drive you half way to school and then you can take your skateboard the rest of the way" His dad said.

"But can I even do that? I can only turn corners. I can't even do any tricks" Bart said.

"Who cares?" His dad said, "I've read what you can and cannot do in school. There is nothing in there that says you can't ride your skateboard to school. Just be wary of uneven floors and how about wearing one of those shirts that are guaranteed to get you disapproval looks from the adults around you?"

And Bart was touched and said. "Mom, Dad. Have I ever told you I love you?"

"About 30 times but who's counting?" Said, his mom.

And then he hugged them both.

He got the feeling that this was going to be the best first day of school he would ever have.

Ch 5: How to be popular in a day.

"Now this should be a good place to park" his dad said, as he sat opposite him with his skateboard on his lap. "Barely, any kid are on this street" they had drove early.

Than Bart gave him a hug and got out of the car before putting his skateboard on the ground.

He gave his dad a thumbs up and his dad gave him a proud thumbs up as well.

He loved his dad.

Sometimes he wished he had been born to his current mom and dad.

Than the man drove off and Bart pushed himself forward with his skateboard, making sure to avoid any very uneven path's.

It wasn't long before he came across his very first kid who was walking with their family.

"Excuse me. Coming through" He said, turning left and continuing to ride.

The kid gave him a look of surprise and awe.

It was the start of many kid's turning around and giving him a look of awe, especially when they got a good look at his t-shirt that said 'Adults Suck and then you are one'.

It felt good, going through the gates and stopping in front of the doors.

He picked his board up like a Pro before making his way inside.

The two teachers who were out and making sure there wasn't anything dodgy on the school grounds saw him.

Than they saw his shirt and gave a disapproving glance which made it that much sweeter for him.

He walked through the corridors and kids who were on their way to class or hanging around, stopped talking and saw him, they were stunned by how bold he was as he wore a t-shirt they wanted to wear but did not have the guts to wear.

And what really sold it was that Bart looked like he didn't give a damn no matter how many disapproving adults he passed.

Bart made his way to his locker that he was shown in the tour and put his skateboard inside.

"Who is that boy?" he heard.

"The shirt he's wearing is awesome."

"He's so bold"

"I saw him skateboard to the front door earlier"

Bart closed his locker and then walked to his new class.

The instant he walked in, the noisy classroom grew silent.

"Now, where do I sit?" He said, ignoring the silence, he made sure to walk down each row and he could feel the eyes of each kid read his shirt with interest and when they had finished, they had a smile on their faces.

They couldn't believe that his parents allowed him to walk out of the house with that shirt on and he was showing it off so boldly as well.

Bart found a seat that had the words 'Bart Badman' taped on it and took a seat.

The teacher came in a second later, confused by way all the students who looking in a certain direction and in such a good mood, even the bratty one's had smiles on their faces and were looking in a certain direction with interest.

She had hoped to take her new student to class but she had run out of time.

She began to do the register and each kid began to respond to their name.

It was the first time, Bart found out the name of the kid who he threatened in the restroom, a week ago.

T-Rex.

Even his name was cool.

"Bart Badman" Said, the teacher, expecting nobody to answer.

"Here" He said, much to her surprise, she finally moved herself to get a better look and saw that he was in fact here.

But then she read his shirt and disapproval flashed in her eyes.

"Mister Badman. I don't think that shirt is appropriate for school" She said, she thought his parents hadn't seen it or let alone approved of it.

The students weren't surprised that was called out on it and turned to him, wondering if he would bend the knee and take the shirt off but Bart was ready for her.

"I'm sorry Teach. But my dad went through the school guideline's and there is nothing in there that say's I can't wear this shirt" He said, before saying. "Or are you going to make me take it off because it hurts your feelings? That's grounds for a lawsuit right there."

The students gasped and his teacher looked surprised.

His dad had taught him well.

"T-The shirt is fine, Mister Bartman" She said, she did not expect for the rules to be used against her, then she carried on with the register, all the while ignoring.

"He's so cool"

"I wish I had the guts to talk to the teacher like that"

"I can't believe he's actually getting away with it"

Than the first lesson started, it was maths but they weren't old enough to start moving classrooms for the subjects.

Bart worr the shirt proudly throughout the whole lesson.

It was no surprise that when break came, the whole class crowded around him.

"That shirt is so cool. Where did you buy it from?" Said, one kid.

Than little miss popular of the class walked up to him and said. "Hey, your Bart Badman, right? Me and my friends are going to get ice-cream after school. You want to come?"

The girl was pretty, wore make-up and dressed in clothes that should be for older woman.

No wonder she was so popular, anybody would leap at the chance and say yes.

However.

"I'll show up if I want to show up." Bart said, playing it cool.

She was surprised before saying. "Your good. You not another desperate loser"

Everybody brushed the blow off because she was pretty.

But then Bart saw the kid T-Rex who looked like he wanted to get up to say something but he was stopping himself from doing so.

?

Bart opened his bag and revealed his supercool racing car lunchbox, it was way better than a brown sandwich bag, he opened it to reveal the kind of food that no kid would hesitate to swap their own food for.

They were all awed.

"And this just for break" He said, "At Lunch, I've got enough for the most expensive food in the cafeteria" which made them 'ooo'.

God, he loved his parents.

He ignored the kids who were begging him for a bite of his food.

His lunchbox's had reached legendary status.

He could sell it and kids would be cuing up to buy it.

This has never happened before, because it was usually him that was begging somebody to take his food.

The teacher came in when he finished the food.

The next lesson was English, they had to read out loud and Bart was chosen to start it off.

By now, Bart had memorised the method his mom had taught him and he only paused briefly between words.

When he came across a hard word and the teacher told him to sound it out, they were all confused when he suddenly started saying things that didn't related to each other but at the end of it, he had spoken the word out correctly.

And it was a very hard word for his age.

They didn't understand how that random nonsense got him anywhere.

However, listening to him the teacher suddenly realised, what kind of boy she had on her hands.

Her teaching methods won't work on him.

By all right he should be in a 'special needs' school but he had been taught a method that allowed him to be in a normal class and keep up.

But he won't survive the school year unless he kept in contact with the person.

She would have to inform the school board and the examiners of his 'unique' brain or he wouldn't get a fair shot like the other children.

By year two, the examiners should be used to his method's.

"Very good Bart" She said, as he sat down. "Now who wants to read the next line?"

Nobody put their hand up except for the usual kids who were 'teachers' pets'.

It wasn't long until the lunch bell rang and Bart made his way to the cafeteria with confidence, his shirt was very eye catching.

"That's the kid who's got the cool shirt" one kid said.

"That's Bart Badman" another said.

"I heard that he gave the teacher sass and she let him keep it on" said, a girl with a group of friends.

"I heard that in his old school, he wasn't transferred. He was kicked out" said, boy.

"He such a rebel" said, a group of girls.

Bart looked at the long board that displayed what was on the menu today.

It wasn't hard to find the most expensive thing because it was written in yellow, Bart did not join the line instead he went to the other line, this line only existed for those who wanted to spend big and was easier for the kitchen staff who were making it.

Kid's gasped seeing him go to the almost empty line, it was no surprise that he got the front fast.

"Yes, I would like the Festival Rice" He said, getting out his wallet, at the sound of his voice it opened and he got out a cool 10 bucks like it was nothing.

10 bucks was like being a millionaire to a kid his age but Bart just handed it over easily.

"He's so cool" said., one kid.

"Let's invite him to eat with us." said, a girl.

Bart waited 5 minutes before the most expensive food item on the menu appeared on a tray in front of him and he was given change.

He turned around.

"Bart. Sit with us" Said, a girl.

"No, sit with us" Said, a guy.

"Of course, he's sitting with us" Said, the representative of the popular table.

He hadn't even introduced himself to most of these kid's and already they know his name.

However, Bart ignored them and took his tray out of the cafeteria and want outside.

Outside!

To have lunch.

"Sup" Bart said, passing some old kid's and then sitting on a nearby bench that had shade.

They read his shirt and a smile bloomed on their faces.

"Damn. He doesn't care about the other kids?" Said, one nerd. "He's so cool!" than he fainted.

Even the older kids were looking his way.

Bart Bartman had officially been crowned the coolest kid in the younger grades.

Give him a few years and he would be the coolest kid in school.

Even the popular amongst his grade, were wondering if they were good enough to grace his presence.

But then somebody took a plunge.

It was T-Rex.

The only reason why he hadn't been blown back by the coolness Bart radiated was because he was cool as well which provided him with some protection.

"Another kid is actually going over there" Said, one girl amazed.

T-Rex approached Bart, he had never met a kid who oozed more cool than he did.

"C-Can, I sit down?" T-Rex said.

"You may" Bart said.

He took a seat.

Bart just ate, disinterested.

"E-Er" T-Rex began.

"Get to the point. Lunch isn't going to last forever" Bart said.

"I-I'm sorry about last week" He said, "As you can probably guess I'm not very good at apologising and nobody has ever called me out on my behaviour like you did before. All my life, I was just taught how to be cool and that was it. I'm not even allowed to watch T.V so I don't even know how I'm supposed to act around somebody."

"Wait. What?" Bart said, his spoon froze. "Your HOW old and you've never been in front of a T.V?"

"I've never had a burger either" T-Rex said, "My parents say that those who eat burgers and not protein shakes are people I should stay far away from."

"Than your parents suck" Bart said, now it was time for the boy to be shocked. "Dude, your life is not cool. You're life blows."

"What?" T-Rex said, shocked, nobody had ever said that to him before.

"Dude, your 6 not 15. Your life is too sad and I can't just ignore it" He said, he finished the rice before saying. "On Friday, me and you are going to go the nearest Krusty Burger and I'm going to teach you how to live" the boy gasped. "But if you don't come than I'll still get a burger so it's a WinWin for me"

He picked up his tray and said. "Think about it. It's a once in a life time offer because I'm not going to ask again"

Than he walked away.

 _And that was the beginning of their friendship._

And scene!

Next chapter, T-Rex parents don't mind their friendship and it's Bart's 8ths birthday. When he is asked what he would like the most, his parents are stunned as they are made to track down an old man, who was just put into a terrible nursing home. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: This chapter will on available on my birthday. I am now 21 years old

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

T-Rex showed up on Friday and both of them went to the nearby Krusty Burger.

Unfortunately, T-Rex parents were horrified when their child rushed to their house with a half eating Krusty Burger, his hands were sticky from candy and he was high on fizzy drink.

But he had just the best day of his life.

However, that was quickly shut down fast, when his parents forced him to tell them who he had been hanging out with.

Which lead them to the Badman doorstep.

However, their anger only lasted a couple of minutes because they were surprised by how cool he was.

A sit down with his parents revealed how incredibly cool they were.

When they finally left, T-Rex parents had come out friends with his parents and they were even planning a skydiving trip between the two families.

T-Rex had been given the go ahead and both their families had an amazing sky driving experience.

T-Rex really enjoyed it because Bart taught him how to prank people which his parents wouldn't allow him to even do unless it was suddenly really cool.

Together they pranked the staff and ran away while laughing.

They would sneak into restricted movies and gag at the kissy, love scenes.

They would go to his house just to watch television.

In another universe, they were all only forced to be together because their dads were friends but now they were actually best friends.

At school, Bart was actually a pretty chill guy who did not have that snobby attitude like most popular kids did which only increased his popularity.

Before he know it, two years had gone passed since the first day of school and it was his birthday.

"Okay. 1. 2. 3."

He heard his dad voice say.

Then the light's suddenly switched on and he arose to find his parents, holding a massive cake that said 'Happy 8th Birthday. Bart Badman'.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON/BART!" Said, both his parents as he smiled and they put his cake on his lap.

"Blew out the candles" His dad said.

"But isn't it bad, to do this so early in the morning?" Bart said.

"Oh, don't worry about that" His mom said, "This is just the morning cake. Your real cake will be waiting for you later on in the day"

And Bart was about to blow when he heard.

"Wait" From his dad, they both looked at him and saw the man get out a camera and said. "Now you can blow."

And Bart did so, he blow hard and felt special while doing so, the photo would go in the family album.

"So... what did you wish for?" His mom said.

However, Bart was silent, making them both look at each other.

"Bart, whatever it is. We can get it for you" His dad said, "So don't be shy"

"Dad. Mom. I want to see my grandpa" Bart said.

They were both stunned.

Which grandpa was he talking about?

They both had parents.

"You see before I want to the orphanage. My grandpa was the only one who made me feel special" Bart said, which got them to widen their eyes. "My grandpa treated me like I mattered. But my birth dad Homer, didn't like grandpa, so I didn't get to see him much. I really miss him."

He know it was stupid to think about anything before the house he called home, but the man was the only one who didn't treat him as inferior.

Truth be told, Grandpa was like the dad he wished Homer was before he was adopted.

Both of his parents looked at each other, they could tell that their son really loved his grandpa.

Apparently, everybody from his original family weren't complete monster's like they thought.

What kind of parents would they be if they didn't let him see the old man?

They had a person to find.

Ch 6: The disgusting treatment of Veteran.

"Bart, are you ready?" Said, his mother from below and Bart came down stairs.

"Mom. Dad. Where are we going?" Bart said, it had been a week since his birth day and his parents had told them that they still had one more present for him but it would take some time.

Apparently, it was the best present they could ever give him.

His classmates had given him all kinds of gifts and Krusty the Clown was at his birthday party, in which the clown preformed a popular skit and he was the centre of it.

He loved it and the day was all about him, making him smile.

"Son. We told you it's a surprise" His dad said, as they got in.

Bart got in with excitement and every 10 seconds he would say 'Are we there yet?'.

However, when they drove out of town and he saw they sign for 'Springfield' approach, he went mysterious silent.

He couldn't really remember his life in Springfield but he know he did not want to go back.

Were his parents returning him?

Did they not want him anymore?

So many terrible scenario's burst through his head and he prayed not a single one was true.

However, they stayed away from the side that had the Simpson home and instead went an old Retirment home that said 'Springfield Retirment Castle'.

A Castle was supposed to be grand and awe inspiring, not looking like it was falling apart and the smell of death reeling from its walls.

Even his parents faces, when they saw the place, dropped.

This was it?

Bart was confused when he was told to get out.

What the hell were they doing in this terrible looking retirement home?

His parents kept him close as if a crazy old man would kidnap him just because he wanted somebody to talk to, regardless of his wish.

They entered through the front door and the powerful smell of medication and old people that were barely looked after almost knocked them all down.

"This place is appalling" His dad said.

His mother inspected the mould she could see growing out of the walls, she made the mistake of looking up and she was shocked by the lack of cleaning.

Bart agreed that this place was terrible, but then why were they here?

They walked to the front desk and the receptionist was reading a magazine.

Very unprofessional.

Bart had forgotten what it looked like when somebody didn't care about their job.

"Hello" Said, his mother.

The receptionist looked at where the voice was coming from with a lazy look in her eyes but than her eyes widened when it looked like they actually had money.

She got off her lazy butt and said. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"We made an appointment on the phone to see Abraham Simpson" Said his mother, making him gasp.

That was his grandpa name.

Of course, he remembered the man's name, because that was one of the strong memories he had of the man.

"We're going to see grandpa?" Bart said.

"Yes. Now let's go" His dad said, as they followed the receptionist.

They followed the receptionist through a corridor of depressed looking old people who were barely even moving.

In fact, Bart thought he had seen his first dead guy until the man finally blinked like a fish.

 _Grandpa was living in a place like this?_ Bart thought with worry, the man deserved so much better.

And he wasn't the only one who thought that.

It had taken them 3 days to track the man down.

Unlike the Simpson parents who were law bound to never try to track their oldest son, the Badman's could track his birth name and follow the family tree.

They found out a lot about Abraham when they looked him up, such as the fact that he was a war Vectren who fought for the country, for that they had all the respect in the world for the man.

And when they found out he had been put into a retirement home, the brochure made the building and inside look very nice.

But now, they were going into the shock that countless people had when they see what it really looks like.

Which explained the price.

"He should be in here" Said, the receptionist opening the door, openly only to immediately regret it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Yelled an old man in slippers as he sucker-punched a nurse, he was surrounded by nurses, male and female who all were carrying a bottle of pills.

"Mr Simpson, please take your pills" Said, one nurse.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Said the man. "The moment I take them it would be a gradual slow decline until I act like every old person in this god forsaking place. Slow. Rambling on and on and submissive."

However, even he know he was just buying time.

Nobody was coming to get him.

His son and his family just abandoned him here, as soon as he got glasses.

"Grandpa?" Said, a voice behind him, he hadn't heard in 3 years.

But it couldn't be?

He was told that Bart did not want to see him anymore...

He turned around and the world seemed to open.

The boy he saw, wore expensive clothes but he would never forget that face or that hair.

"...Bart?" He said, in shock.

"NOW!" One nurse yelled, as they tackled him to the ground.

And that's when his parents stepped in.

"What the hell are you people doing?" His mom suddenly injected, surprise the staff who had been fighting the old man for days. "This man is an army Veteran. Have some respect"

"and you people are...?" Said, one male nurse.

And both of them want silent because they had no power of what the 'home' did to this man, because only blood relations could have a say.

"He's my grandpa" Bart said, stepping forward "My birth name is Bart Simpson" for the first time in three years he had admitted that he was a Simpson. "If you want me to prove it, then I'll do it"

The nurses looked at each other.

However, they didn't release him until Bart did a finger print scan and the DNA showed, his birth surname and the fact that he was adopted.

Once they saw the name, they immediately released the man.

"Grandpa!" Bart said, running to his arms.

"Bart!" Abraham said, picking him and hugging him.

The act proved that, the man was still healthy despite his old age.

His parents gave them some space, you could tell that they truly loved each other.

"Bart, I thought you hated me?" Abraham said.

"Hated you?" Bart said, confused. "I don't hate you grandpa. I got adopted."

Abraham was stunned and said. "Adopted?" before finally truly looking at the couple who looked way too good to be walking through this building.

"Hi. I'm Martha Badman" Said, his mom.

"And I'm her husband Kyle Badman" Said, his dad. "Me and my wife adopted Bart 3 years ago and he's been the best thing that's ever happened to us. We were happy to know that not all the Simpson's were monsters and he had somebody who cared for him"

"Cared?" Abraham said, but then he thought about the shift in the family ever since Lisa was born.

Sure, Homer disliked Bart before but thing's really want downhill when the couple realised they had a genius daughter.

Suddenly it was all about her, even though Marge was trying to not let her happiness cloud loving her children equally.

But you could tell it had affected her.

And Homer did not even try to be a father to Bart after that, he could see it on Bart's tiny shoulders.

But what made it worse was that the town changed as well on how they treated Bart, he was always compared to Lisa and was labelled as her stupid older brother.

That's why he made it his mission to shower him with love, that he should have gotten at home.

A world that was cut short.

"Grandpa, you should see my room!" Bart said, "I have this giant T.V. and Krust the Clown came to my birthday party" his mouth was running a mile a minute.

It was at that moment, Abrahamn realised how happy Bart looked.

He did not have the eyes of somebody who was looking for any kind of attention wither good or bad.

He looked at Bart's new parents and his eyes conveyed one message.

 **Thank you.**

Thank you for showering him with love.

They both smiled and nodded at him with respect.

He smiled and said. "Slow down and tell me in the other room"

They followed him into the lounge room.

#An hour later#

"Grandpa, do you know why Dad doesn't drink?" Bart said, excitedly and on his grandpa laps, surrounded them was a group of old people who were so lonely that they were willing to hear anybody talk, especially one so young. "Dad said he stopped drinking because of me. He said that he cared what I thought about him and did not want me to see him half drunk and out of his mind."

And Abraham was surprised, his new dad sounded rational, not at all like his idiot son Homer.

He wished he had a son like that.

Suddenly a nurse came in and said. "Your visiting hour is up"

They all became disappointed.

"We'll thanks for visiting me, Bart" Abraham, said.

"I'll ask my parents if I can visit you again" Bart said.

Both of his parents felt like it was such a shame to split them up, until they had an idea.

"Actually, Bart" His dad said, "What if we take your Grandpa with us?"

"Huh?" Both Grandpa and Grandchild said.

His mom smiled and turned to the nurse and said. "How much does the Simpson pay per month to keep him here?" than she got out her check book and began to write down something before handing it over to the nurse.

The nurse eyes want round as she saw what was written.

It was easily several months of her paycheck,

"Would you like him a bag, Mrs...?" Suddenly the nurse did a one-eighty and acted like the workers Bart was used to seeing.

"No thank you. We just want our son's grandpa" She said, and Bart smiled. "We have plenty of room at home to care for him"

"Grandpa did you hear, that?" Bart said, "Your coming home with me"

"I-I am?" Said, the man shocked.

The old people behind him was shocked, one of them was getting out?

Than he was guided by Bart to the outside of the home and to an even more shocking sight.

It was like he was blasted to the 70's when he saw the Car.

"A 1968 Buick Riviera Values!?" Abraham said, shocked.

"Oh, you know this car?" Said, his dad. "Call me old fashioned but I have a thing for old cars. They just have that certain style that modern cars today, just don't have"

"I hear you" Abraham said, "I used to have a StudeBaker Starliner Commander but than my son sold it because he needed money to send his daughter to some camp"

"What! That car is gone!?" Bart said, he remembered that car fondly because he was allowed to drive it.

"We'll. When we looked you up, we also found your car" Said, his dad making Abraham gasp. "Since me and you like old car's so much, you can come with me to get your Car back. We can talk about old car's and what we love about them."

And just like that Abraham understood the term 'Man-crush'.

"He's pretty great isn't he grandpa" Bart said.

And just like that Abraham know he was going to like his new home and walked into the car.

 _The Simpsons wouldn't know he was missing for another 2 years._

And scene!

Next chapter, after Marge finally manages to drag Homer to see his father. The Simpson family who now have Maggie find out that Abrahman was taken away by none other than Bart Simpson. The son, they convinced Lisa was just her imagination Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"So, the painting which would have been worth tens of millions today was sealed away" Abraham Simpson said to Bart class, he wore his old Army uniform and in his arms was a photo of him in the army with a bunch of people. "Over the years, the number of people in the Flying Hellfish became less and less. Now, there is only two people left. Me, Abraham Simpson and that Sleezy scumbag Monty Burns"

Looking around, unlike Homer and his wife, the kid's around seemed to be hanging onto his every word.

Somebody put their hand up.

"Yes, you, young man" He said.

"Aren't you worried that Monty Burns will try to off you to get to those paintings or has he changed over the years?" Said, a boy.

"Oh, Monty Burns has gotten a lot worse of the years" Abraham said, "Instead of screwing the Flying Hellfish over, he is now screwing the whole town of Springfield. The town I was raised in before moving in with my grandson. I have no doubt in my mind, that now that there are only two of us left, he would do everything he can to kill me, so that he could be the owner of those paintings"

The class 'ooed'.

"However, unlike him who has grown weak and fragile over the years" Abraham said, "I'm still as tough as an ox. I am determined to outlive him and get those painting. Then when he's dead, I'll give the paintings to my grandson. My own son locked me up in a retirement home because I needed glasses. Do I look like I need to join those sad old people?"

Looking at him, the answer was no.

In fact, he looked better than he did two years ago when he began living with Bart.

He was given top notch medication and even had laser eye surgery.

In the badman house, he was exactly treated like a human being and it seemed to have reverse aging effects on him, especially on his memory.

He could teach Bart, Army moves no problem and go a round with a man that was less more than half his age.

"Thank you, Abraham Simpson for coming in for show and tell" Said, Bart teacher who was the teacher on the middle floor.

"No problem" He said, "I always jump at the chance to tell people who would listen my stories." before looked at Bart and saying. "See you later at home, Bart"

"Bye, Grandpa" Bart said.

Than the man left.

"We'll, take a 15-minute break" Said, the teacher.

And that was the cue for the now 10 years old kids, to surround Bart.

"Bart, who know your grandpa was so cool?" Said, a popular girl. "I used to think old people were yucky but if it's somebody related to you, than that people got to be cool"

"That's nothing" T-Rex said, getting them all to look at him. "You should see Bart's granddads room. It's filled with nothing but cool stuff from the war. And some of the weapon's **still work** "

There was 'ooos' and 'ahhh's'.

"My grandad may be old, but he does it in style" Bart said.

His grandpa was the only person from his birth family that he could say was his role model.

His couldn't believe that his birth family locked away such a great man.

Ch 7: The Simpson hear news of Bart

"Do I have to go?" Homer Simpson said, he still had some of his brown hair left, which was due to not have 'the boy' around to almost give him a heart attack.

The whole Simpson family was in the car, including the newest addition to the family, Maggie Simpson.

"For the last time, Homer. Yes." Marge Simpson said, "You managed to weasel your way out of seeing your father for **two years**."

"But couldn't you see him without me?" Homer said.

"If the person he helped birthed, doesn't show up, what kind of visit would that be?" Marge said, "And besides, I want our newest littlest angel to finally meet her grandpa" she ticked Maggie who laughed.

"I can't wait to see Grandpa" Lisa Simpson said, she was wearing her mathlete sweater and jeans.

Lisa Simpson even 5 years later, excelled at everything she did and her room had been expanded once Bart left, using some of his space.

She was her parent's most valued treasure.

However, being so good at anything did not exactly win her any friends, and when she found a friend that was her equal there was always a 'hitch' with her and she became jealous easily.

Without somebody in her life, to show her how a child is supposed to be, it had an effect on her that neither of her parents saw coming.

She had no idea how to interact with normal kid's and the normal kids classed her as a weirdo and teacher's pet.

The car stopped and they all got out.

Marge noticed Homer was still in the car and said. "Homer. I know your still in there. I'm not just going to forget about you"

"DAMN!" He said, getting out.

They all walked to the front door of the retirement home.

The smell of medication and old people slowly dying ran rampant as they got closer and walked through the door to the desk area.

Maggie immediately did not like the smell and wanted to go back.

"Join the club, sister" Lisa said.

They arrived at the desk area to a woman who was reading a magazine.

The bell they were meant to dig, was broken.

"Excuse me" Marge said, not giving up.

The employee looked lazily up.

"Hi. We have come to see our grandpa. Abraham Simpson" Marge said.

"And don't be shy about it" Homer said, before whispering. "If he's dead, we'll leave with his corpse and never come back."

"HOMER!" Marge said, she had unfortunately heard him.

The employee began to lazily look up the name on the computer, a computer that looked to be a decade old and began to type the name in.

However, when she saw his file, she said.

"Sorry, there is nobody here by that name"

The family was stunned.

"My father is dead?" Homer said.

"No" She said, making him disappointed. "He was taken 2 years ago by a rich couple and their child" before adding. "And it was a good thing too. That old man could really pack a punch. He was the most difficult old person that has ever been admitted, to this care-home"

"Wait. Granddad was kidnapped?" Lisa said.

"There must be so kind of mistake" Marge said, before there was panic. "Isn't it your policy and also the law that states that only a legal family member, can decide to take him out?"

The Employee sighed, she really could not be bothered to look into this deeper.

She took a breather and looked into it and said. "No law's, were broken. The withdrawal was perfectly legal, a blood relative took him out and proved they were related"

Which made them all look at each other before turning to Homer.

"What?" He said, "Do you think I'm so heartless as to take my father out and dump him in a dump somewhere, where nobody could hear him scream?"

"But dad, didn't you do that by dumping Grandpa in this place?" Lisa said, making Homer cringe.

"Can you tell us which family member, took him in?" Marge said, if it was her sisters, then they could always drove up and see them.

It would mean seeing more family.

The worker sighed again and said. "The family member who took him, was called Bart Simpson" turning the screen around to show Bart's last known image as a Simpson.

Both Marge and Homer exclaimed in shock.

They hadn't heard that name in 5 years.

"THE BOY IS ALIVE!?" Homer said, losing all the brown hair he had left.

"Bart!?" Marge said.

However, both Maggie and Lisa were confused.

"Dad. Mom. Who's Bart?" Came Lisa voice, startling them.

It was no surprise she would ask that question, the last time she had seen him was when she was 3 years old.

Both of her parents gasped.

They had tried to burn all trace of Bart and had convinced 3-year-old Lisa that he was a figment of her imagination.

They couldn't unravel their perfect family now.

"Nobody!" Homer said, his voice going high at the end.

"But why does it say he's my brother on the screen?" She said, making both of them look at the screen to see under the words 'Relation' was the word 'Grandson-oldest child of Marge and Homer Simpson'

Even Maggie had stopped sucking on her pacifier and looked in shock.

Homer immediately tried to block the screen and Marge said,

"Thanks for the info. We have to go somewhere nice"

"We don-" Lisa said, however, she soon found herself been ushered out by her mother.

And the Simpson's quickly left and got into the car before driving fast home.

However, it was obvious to her that her parents were trying so desperately to hide anything related to 'Bart'.

Could she really have had an older brother and wasn't actually the oldest but a middle child?

They instantly arrived at the house, thanks to Homer reckless driving and entered the house.

The house that she called home, now felt like it held secrets that she did not know about.

The family photos, that used to be just her and her parents, had become Maggie as well.

She couldn't help but wonder if there was supposed to be another person in the photo frame, before Maggie.

Now that she thought about it...

Both Marge and Homer did not like how Lisa was suddenly very interested in the family photos.

That brightness that they had praised her for and showered her with love for, was going to be their own undoing.

"Sweety...what are you looking for?" Homer said.

"Do you want some cake? I baked some this morning" Marge said, and immediately her husband was on board.

"No, thanks." Lisa said. "I don't know what I'm looking for, but I'll know when I find it."

Unfortunately, when Lisa was obsessed with something nothing could distract her, her parents tried, they really did, but nothing worked.

She went through photo album after photo album, photo after photo, tapes that were labelled to display precious moments in her life.

It had taken her hours and everybody had pretty much gone to bed by the time she finished.

Suddenly both Marge and Homer were woken up when their door was kicked opened and Lisa came through the door.

"L-Lisa?" Marge said, turning on the light. "What time is it?"

"Is it breakfast already?" Homer said.

"BOTH OF YOU, FESS UP NOW!" Lisa said.

They both looked at each other.

"I looked through every photo and tape names in this house. I have some questions for you!" Lisa said, before dropping evidence. "Why is there no family photo before I was 3 years old!? We take a photo every year and there isn't even a photo of me as a baby in a family photo! Why is there a low amount of tapes that display me before I was 3? There are only 2 tapes and one was clearly cut! The rest of the shelve are tapes for when I was 4 years old! A whole shelf!"

She found it hard to believe that her parents who adored her, wouldn't have a whole shelve dedicated to before she was 3 years old.

The photos were taken before the age of Photoshop, where you could do even cut out a person in a photo and make it look natural.

Both of them were silent.

"You burned them, didn't you? Or at least tried to hide the evidence!" Lisa said. "Who is Bart Simpson!? At least, tell me if he dead, instead of hiding him from me!"

They didn't know what she had gone through.

Every day, she wished that somebody around her age could stick up for her, her parents couldn't be with her at all hours of the day and they could only do so much without getting arrested.

Her mother, did not exactly have the mouth to shut up the more popular children who made fun of her.

She didn't care that the person was annoying, this house had felt huge and empty for so long.

And then she said the words that her parents never thought they would hear.

"If you don't tell me who Bart Simpson is...I-I'll hate you forever!" She said.

Both of them gasped.

"Lisa, you can't do that" Homer said.

"Try me" She said.

Both of them looked at each other, before deciding to open the pandora box.

"Fine, Lisa" Marge said, "If you want to know who Bart is... then we'll tell you in the morning. We're way too tired right now and you don't have any camp, tomorrow"

"You promise?" She said.

"Promise" Both of them said.

And she believed them because they had never broken a promise to her.

 _Tomorow, she would know the biggest secret that was kept from her._

And scene!

Next chapter, its morning and Lisa forces her parents to come clean about Bart and she learns what kind of person he was and what actually happened to him. Her reaction isn't what neither of them expected. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Beta:

Full version of Grammerly (please tell me if there is anything the program missed)

I do not own the Simpson's

Enjoy!

Morning, came all too quickly for Marge and Homer.

Things got worse when Lisa reminded her parents that she was a natural early bird, and they found her waiting for them downstairs in the kitchen, with bags under her eyes.

"Lisa, did you sleep at all last night?" Marge said, concerned.

"I didn't. I just kept thinking about what you could tell me about Bart and why you kept this a secret from me." Lisa said, clearly drained.

Both of her parents looked at each other while Marge put Maggie in the chair.

"Well... do you want some oatmeal?" Marge said.

"The talk. Then, I'll eat" Lisa said, knowing full well that they were stalling.

Both Marge and Homer looked at each other again.

"Then can I have her breakfast?" Homer said, only to know instantly that, that was the wrong thing to say as he saw all three females glaring at him including the baby.

"What? You can't blame a guy for asking" Homer said.

Marge shook her head, even till this day, she wondered how the man she fell in love with became this.

She sat down and said.

"Lisa...what were about to reveal is a touchy subject. I hope you understand that by the end of it, we tried our best and if it weren't for 'certain instance', thing's would have never turned out the way it had" Marge said, in a split second she glanced at Homer who was stuffing his face, ignoring her look of anger.

Lisa caught that look.

"Mom. I'm ready to hear it" Lisa said.

She needed to hear it.

"Okay, then," Marge said, before opening the families Pandora's box.

"Bart Simpson was in fact, your older brother" she started.

Ch 8: Discarded Simpson

Lisa was stunned.

"What?" Lisa said after a certain amount of time had gone past. "So... I wasn't an only child before Maggie came along?"

"We, wish," Homer said, before Marge rightfully kicked him under the table, making him go. "OW!"

Marge ignored his pain and said. "No, sweetie. You weren't. If Bart were here now, you would have been the middle child."

And Lisa tried to digest this, all she had ever known before Maggie came along, was that she was an only child and now she was being told that wasn't true at all.

"Lisa. Bart Simpson is, in fact, two years older than you." Marge said, "This year, he would be ten year's old."

Making Lisa Simpson once again stunned.

Two whole years.

Bart Simpson was that much older than her, to think her brother was one of the big kid's that she was so afraid of getting close to and for a good reason.

Kid's that she was pretty sure, were teenagers except one, were all bullies and if she weren't a girl, there would be a locker with her name on it.

"However," Marge said, before trying to find a word for it. "...Bart was a bit different than you."

"Different, how?" Lisa said.

However, Homer had to open his big mouth and say. "Can't you just tell her that the boy, wasn't as brilliant as her?"

Marge gave him another glare.

"Wait...so Bart was just a regular kid?" Lisa said, she couldn't imagine living with a kid who was just like her classmates and thus would make her better equipped to handle a regular kid.

"We wouldn't call him regular..." Marge said, surprising her. "While you were born with the ability to read and write and was brilliant in every way. Bart seemed to struggle."

"Just tell her that the boy couldn't read," Homer said, "We hired a tutor for him, and we were both told that it would be fine if he couldn't read. Sure, his options for a job would be limited, but he would be able to survive. Many people in Springfield can't read. Don't they have fulfilling lives?"

And Lisa had a face of worry, as she remembered all the adults who apparently couldn't read, go about their day.

Springfield was called America's toilet for a reason.

"We tried to give him encouragement, just like any loving parent would," Marge said.

"But it wasn't even the end of it," Homer said. "The boy had a dark side. He was the devil himself."

"Homer!' Marge said, she would not tolerate him saying that about one of their children.

"But he was," Homer said, getting Lisa to look at him. "That boy would get into trouble left, right and centre. He took pleasure in causing me pain and had a sharp mouth. Even his laugh was evil. He defaced our beautiful kitchen and drove our car right through it."

"For the last time Homer. He just wanted to show you his picture, even if he chose the wrong surface to do it on" Marge said, "You held it in for a second before you went nuts and started yelling at him. And that car incident was your fault if you had locked the car door and not left the car keys inside as you should. The incident would have never happened."

Homer looked offended as he said. "So, everything that boy did is somehow my fault!? Is it my fault that Bart tried to get rid of Lisa every chance he got?"

"... What?" Lisa said, and both of her parents paused.

That wasn't supposed to slip out.

"Bart, tried to get rid of me?" She said, all she could remember was everybody in her family had loved her, it wasn't every day that she learned, somebody who came from the same blood wanted to get rid of her.

"U-Ur, he didn't try to get rid of you," Homer said, trying to think fast. "He was just jealous of you. He was jealous that he wasn't as brilliant as you were and that you were going places and he wasn't"

"HOMER!" Marge said, appalled.

Now, Homer had to deal with two females.

"...So, what happened to him?" Lisa said she was stronger than they gave her credit for, "Why isn't he, here?"

Marge gave her husband a heated glare as she said. "I noticed that Bart wanted to spend time with his father, alone. Bart and your father did not see eye to eye, and I was worried that it was affecting their relationship with one another."

"I spend time with the boy before," Homer said.

"Taking him to a Bar, when he's not even legal age is not spending time with him," Marge said, with a glare and Homer wisely shut up. "I had set up a camping trip with just the two of them." before saying to Lisa. " A whole weekend, in the woods and Homer, would teach him all kinds of cool stuff. Just thinking about it, made me smile."

And Lisa smiled as well.

She had seen plenty of show's where a boy and his father bonded in the wildness to understand how important that was.

And Homer snorted.

"I spent three days just fantasying about the fantastic thing's Bart and his father could be up to," She said, before saying in a deeper tone. "And then Homer came home without Bart."

"Huh?" Lisa said, blinking.

"I didn't come home without Bart..." Homer said.

"Yes, you did," Marge said, with a glare. "You didn't even notice until I pointed it out and even then getting food into your stomach was more important than retrieving your son. You should be ashamed of yourself" before saying to Lisa. "I only found out later, that for three days, Bart and Homer weren't outdoors doing father and son activates. Instead, they were at a cheap motel and Homer spent most of his time watching TV."

"That's horrible!" Lisa said, surprising both of them, before turning to her dad. "How could you that dad? Mom must have spent a lot of time to get the camping site, and thing's ready."

When they want out, her father gave her, his full attention and was excited to do stuff with her so she couldn't understand why the same didn't apply to her brother.

And Homer couldn't say anything under his little girl's gaze.

"I did" Marge confirmed. "And he didn't use a single one of it." before saying. "Than in the morning, Homer told me that he couldn't find Bart anywhere at the motel."

"The workers treated me like trash when I tried to describe to them, the boy," Homer said.

"As they should," Marge said, giving him a cold glare.

"So, did Bart get run over or did he venture into the wildness trying to find Dad?" Lisa said.

"Thankfully, no" Marge said, surprising her. "Nobody told us anything about where Bart want and the next thing we know, we were having somebody coming over to our house from the government for an 'inspection'. Which lasted a few days."

"The person had a clipboard everywhere she went, and I could just hear the pen writing away in the background," Homer said.

"It turns out, the inspector wasn't there for a Government inspection," Marge said, before dropping a bombshell. "Bart was in an orphanage, and the person who came around wanted to see if we were fit parents. They saw everything."

"Everything?" Lisa said, before saying. "Including when Dad watch's Television in his underwear with a bunch of beer cans and when he goes to the bar several times a week?"

"All of it," Marge said, making Lisa cringe. "Homer had come home drunk one night and was downright offensive. I could hear him knocking thing's over downstairs and yelling, before coming to bed, I had no idea that the inspector was downstairs."

"The inspector told me, had a beer problem and to seek counselling," Homer said, before saying. "Yeah, right. I don't have a drinking problem." before going to the fridge, and no doubt look for beer.

They all looked at him including the baby, when he pulled one out.

"What?" Homer said, opening it and making Marge facepalm.

"We were declared unfit parents and our home was deemed unfit for Bart," Marge said, before saying. "And if not for the fact that both of us were cable of loving you, Lisa. The government would have taken you away as well." making Lisa look down.

Marge put a hand on her for comfort and said. "Not long after that, we found out that by law we weren't allowed to know who had adopted him or where he was. You were the only one left, so we focused on you."

"And you grow up wonderfully," Homer said, "We destroyed all evidence of Bart and knocked down the wall separating you and Bart's room to give you more space. That small room that Maggy has is what's left of Bart's room. We saved a lot of money not having to care for the boy."

Then there was silence.

Marge and Homer wondered how Lisa would react.

However, when she finally spoke, something was shocking in her eyes.

It was Rage.

"I turned out WONDERFULLY!?" Lisa said, before shouting. "ON, WHAT PLANET ARE YOU LIVING ON!?"

Both of them were taken back including the baby.

"You just told me that the reason why I don't have a brother is that my dad, did not care enough to check the car!" Lisa said, surprising them both. "In my memories, both of you are loving parents towards me. But what about Bart!? You lost your child! Appeal to the government!"

"But that would have cost money, that we didn't have," Marge said.

"I DON'T CARE! BEG IF YOU HAVE TO!" Lisa said, stunning them both once again. "That was my brother! That your child! The fact that you both did not even try and still haven't after so many years shows how much you don't care about him at all!"

"Lisa...please calm down," Homer said, "Anger is not good for you."

"Where was this concern with my brother!?" Lisa said, taking Homer back. "Do you know what I been through thinking that I was an only child but raised by you two!? Bart was an ordinary child! I have zero to no social skills! Everybody avoids me like the plague! And when I do manage to land a friend, I have this ego that I can't control that makes me break up with them! Do you know how much having Bart around, would have helped me!?"

"Lisa...that's not true," Marge said, "You're a wonderful girl that anybody would be lucky to meet"

"But that's what you say because you're my mother." Lisa said, "It's not reality." Before saying. "Well, here is the reality. We don't have the money to send me to a private school because that money goes to feeding Homer beer addiction."

Both of them gasped.

"Do you think I wouldn't notice how much Homer is spending on beer alone every year?" Lisa said, "You can send me to a better school with the money he spends on it. All he has to do is quit drinking, and we can afford to send me to private school. But we can't. Because he's Homer."

Both of them were stunned.

"Mom, why do you put up with him?" Lisa said, adding a very pointed question. "What kind of father calls their child 'The Boy'? What kind of a man puts themselves first instead of their own family? The government took Bart away because of your husband. And you still are with him. You even had another child with him. How can you call yourself a mother when you share a bed next to the cause of why our family is so broken!?"

Then Lisa got off her chair and ran upstairs, she ignored her parent's shouts and locked the door behind her.

She didn't want to see them.

#IceCrown, nearby town 2 days later#

Everybody in Barts class, waited for the bell to ring so that they could go home, but their teacher said one thing to gain all of their attention before the final minutes could tick away.

"Next month, we will be going on a field trip to Springfield" Said, the teacher, making them all freeze.

"Huh?" Said, one kid.

Bart froze in his seat.

"Unfortunately, every year in this grade, we spend time with our neighbours" Said, the teacher and he could see the shock on their faces.

"Springfield? You mean the place that sucks?" Said, one girl on her phone, before saying. "At least, I won't have to live there."

"Are we at least going to Springfield, Montessori School?" Said, one kid. "I head they have a swimming pool in front of the school." getting oos from the kids around him.

"... Unfortunately, no" Said, the teacher, killing their hopes. "We're going to the school opposite it. The one that looks like it's falling apart and the food doesn't look like food."

Everybody had different expressions on their faces; none were positive.

"It's only for a week." Said, the teacher, before saying quickly. "The school has booked us a hotel outside of the town, so we don't have to stay there." reassuring all of them. "I will now give out the permission slips. Those whose parents don't fill this out will join another class."

He went from one on one desk to another.

Soon, it landed on Barts desk, and he picked it up.

And scene!

Next chapter, Bart contempt's on wither he's ready to go Springfield and discusses it with his family. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Simpsons.  
Enjoy!

The bell rang and they all began to leave the classroom.

"So, Bart what do you think about the trip to Springfield?" T-Rex said as Bart made his way to his locker.

"Hm?" Bart said he hadn't been listening all week.

"You know the trip," T-Rex said, before laughing and saying. "Can you willingly be a school that isn't even remotely cool? I showed my parents the permission slip and all three of us had a good laugh together." before saying. "I wonder what class we'll be put in."

"We?" Bart said, getting his skateboard out. "I'm still trying to forgive out what is better. Spending a whole week in a class filled with strangers as if I'm one of those nerds who suddenly want up another grade or spend a week in a school, that would stare at me because I'm from another school" heading to the front door.

"Good point," T-Rex said, "Nobody wants to be thought of as being a nerd unless it's suddenly cool"

Than Bart got on and did a flip onto the slop near the stairs with his skateboard and the kid's who hadn't seen it, were left in awe.

His skateboard skills had improved over the years.

"See you on Monday, T-Rex," Bart said.

"See you, Bart," T-Rex said.

Now, Bart could make his way to his house no problem using his skateboard and do some awesome thing's.

"That's Bart Badman" Said, one kid as he did an ollie across a rally.

"He's so cool" Said, another kid.

They were lucky to be able to see him, go home today.

However, after 20 minutes of tricks that would have surely gotten him noticed if this was a skateboard competition, he saw the house, he had called home for almost five years.

He skated to the front door and got out his key's from his pocket before opening it and walking inside, he locked the door behind him and took off his shoes.

Immediately, he could smell dinner cooking.

"I'm home!" Bart said.

His voice echoed into the house and he soon heard the voice of his grandfather.

"Welcome, home. Bart" Abraham said as he found the man on the couch and writing a letter of some sort using a glass table.

It was incredibly old fashioned.

"What are you writing, grandpa?" Bart said.

"Just a letter to tell the old folks in the old people's home that I'm still alive and kicking," Abraham said, before saying.

He didn't tell Bart that he was also writing to his Will writer to get the man to change his Will to exclude Homer from it.

"Cool. I'm going to help mom in the kitchen" Bart said.

It was his favourite thing to do because he could sample the food before dinner.

Unfortunately, Homer's blood couldn't be washed away just like that.

Ch 9: Talking to the family.

It was the weekend and Kyle Badman was always coming home early to see his family.

He was so unlike another man who would finish early to get drunk, so he didn't have to listen to his wife nag.

He walked into the house and was just in time for Dinner, he kissed his wife and ruffled his son's hair lovingly and then gave the man who he had respect for, a good handshake.

He and Abraham just clicked and the man was a wonderful addition to the family.

However, when he sat down and the food was placed on his plate, he couldn't help but notice how quiet Bart was.

He had been quiet lately.

Usually, he would blab on about his day to him; he liked that they had the kind of relationship were even though Bart was getting older and was soon going to be a teenager, he still confided in him.

However, he was never one to push and just let Bart come to him.

Apparently, today was the day.

"On Monday..." Bart began, drawing all of their attention as he poked the well-done turkey on his plate. "My teacher said, that my grade is going on a field trip next month."

"Okay..." His mother said, apparently she took had noticed his quietness.

"But it's in the next town," Bart said, "The trip will be in Springfield, and it might be at my old school."

He wasn't sure, because he barely remembered the place, but he didn't like the school.

He remembered some weird blue haired kid, the smell of gym lockers and how terrible the food was served.

There was a long silence following that statement.

"Springfield?" Abraham said it was a sad day when the town he was born into and wore proudly into battle was now a place he didn't want to take another step back in.

However, for Bart, it was a name engraved into him and had become a bit of a trauma.

"We'll do you have to go?" Said, his mother.

"No," Bart said, "As long as none of you signs the permission slip, I won't go instead they will put me into another class. I'll keep on avoiding Springfield."

But it was affecting way more than it should.

"But you want us to sign, don't you?" Said, his father surprising him. "Even though your origin family may find you."

"...I don't want to live in fear all my life" Bart said; he had grown with a strong foundation to guide him. "I can bugie jump over a tall building no problem and yet I'm afraid of going to a town? I want to concur it here, so it doesn't follow me as an adult."

He didn't like the feeling of being bound to something out of pure fear.

He couldn't even remember what his parents looked like or his sister.

Would he always be looking over his shoulder his whole life?

"That's the spirit, Bart," Abraham said. "Don't let fear rule you. If somebody tries to take you away, remember what I taught you."

"If there is no camera's and the witness look the other way, I am free to beat the tar out of somebody," Bart said.

"And if there are witness and camera's," His mother said, "You know what your father and I taught you."

"Use, blackmail," Bart said.

"Yep. Use Blackmail" Said, his mother. "It's a potent tool."

"You're the best family, a boy could wish for," Bart said, before saying. "Can one of you talk to the principle and pick me up at the end of the day as well? I don't want to spend 5 nights in the hotel. I much prefer coming home and sleeping in my bed."

"No problem," His father said, before saying. "You never know what goes on in those hotels. I much rather have my son sleeping on something I know is clean."

"Thanks, dad," Bart said.

#The Next day#

The school bell rang, and their teacher came in.

Immediately, the man said. "Does anyone have any permission slips they want to hand in,? Bare in mind; next week is the deadline."

However, nobody had come forward with a permission slip because nobody wanted to go to that town unless they were dragged kicking and screaming.

But then they heard the creaking of a chair being pulled back and people looked to see who it was, only to be shocked.

The person making his way down the row of kids was none other than the coolest kid in their class and now school

Bart Badman.

The teacher seemed stunned to see him just as everybody else was as he pulled out a slip of paper which was his permission slip that was signed by his parents and grandpa as if all three of them were given him their blessing.

"Here, is my slip. Teach" Bart said, putting down on the desk before walking back to his desk and sitting down, not caring that he just stood out from the crowd and told everybody he would go to such a place.

His action sparked an immediate reaction amongst the class as some kids took a step forward with their permission slips.

They were the kind, who wanted to see who would go first before braving it on their own.

How can they not come out when the coolest kid in their whole school was planning to go?

Instantly the passage to Springfield that everybody was avoiding was suddenly a hot topic to go too.

Word would spread to other classes in the grade that the coolest kid in school planned to go, it would mean that they had a chance to talk to him instead of looking at him from afar.

So naturally, all the popular kid's wanted to go as well, to make sure they weren't out of the loop.

When their parents suddenly asked why their children seemed so interested in Springfield, they were stunned to hear Bart Badman was going and the Badman family had gained quite a reputation over the years.

Abraham was running self-defence classes for adults.

And the Badman couple can throw a fantastic party when they wanted; they even saw celebrity's visit the house once in a while.

If their children get them in, they may even meet their celebrity idols one day.

It was all about connections and both Badman parents met famous people all the time.

Who was foolish enough not to send their child in hopes of making a connection?

#3 Weeks Later#

Martha Badman zipped up Barts bag and handed it to him.

"Remember Bart. Don't eat anything from Springfield" She said. "I made sure to pack enough, so you're not forced to eat whatever they hand out."

"Thanks mom" Bart said, he wore a shirt that looked like a hoody that was yellow and had a white trail on the shelves, white shorts that was black stripped at the top and bottom and it had the brand name 'Huma' on it, his shoes were also yellow and in huge black letter was the brand name 'Human'.

His clothes and bag were what made him come across as cool; his personality didn't come off as a complete snob though.

The bus that his class was using to get to Springfield was here.

"Remember, keep your chin up," His grandfather said.

"And if somebody tries to sue, the family law is on speed dial," His father said.

They all hugged him, even though they were busy, they would take time to see him off.

Bart returned the hugs and then opened the door and began to walk to the bus.

The kid's, who looked out of the window due to curiosity since nobody knows what house this was, were shocked to see it was the house of Bart Badman.

The bus doors opened as he made his way up the steps.

The teacher gave him a disapproving glance especially when they realised there was something actually on the hoody if they stared at it long enough that insulted their age.

Lot's of people wanted to get his attention so that they could get picked as the person to sit next to the most popular kid in school.

However, Bart found his seat.

Right next to T-Rex.

Both he and T-Rex gave a high-five as he sat down next to him.

T-Rex was also styling; his parents had spent money to make sure their child pushed aside in favour of Bart who was always wearing super expensive clothes.

They had always told him to dress cool, but Bart put their child to shame every time just because he had a way bigger pocket then they did.

Their goal now was, to make sure their child was worth to be somebody Bart could easily call a friend.

In fact on the bus, you can easily tell everybody was trying to one-up the children at Springfield.

As if to say, they lived in two different world's.

The bus drove away and began collecting the remaining students who were on the register.

The last child got on board, and already both T-bone and Bart were playing video games on their consoles.

Something they would have never done in another life.

The last person sat down, and there was a head count with the two teachers on board.

Then the driver was given the okay.

The bus began a short journey to Springfield elementary.

And scene!

Next chapter, Bart arrives at his old school, and even though it been five years, the teachers surely remember the boy Bart Simpson, and unfortunately, Barts adoption isn't that well known in Springfield. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

A month flew by, and Lisa Simpson still hadn't talked to her parents after they spoke to her about Bart.

Breakfast?

Silence.

At Dinner?

Silence.

Competition?

Silence unless she had to speak.

Getting driven to school?

Silence.

Both Marge and Homer had never experienced their little girl being serious about giving them the silent treatment.

They tried to win her love and affection back, but all she wanted was to see her big brother in the flesh which they couldn't do.

So the silence went on.

Today was supposed to be a special day; kid's from the neighbouring town that was better than Springfield was coming over for a week.

Her grade packed the hall while they sat through Principle Skinner's many speeches while waiting for the kids to show up so they could stare.

The doors finally opened after 20 minutes, in came a herd of kid's in a line, the hall was split in half, and there was a barrier between the two schools.

So many potential friends. Lisa thought, seeing the kid's who didn't know how strange she was yet.

"It smells like mould in here" Said, one girl who was texting and looking reasonably popular.

"This place look's so bad; I have to post this on Tweeter" Said, one kid who began to snap.

A lot of them were trash talking the school, and the Springfield kid's and staff couldn't do anything about it, because they too know the school was complete garbage.

This place was as cheap as they come and the land value was pretty low despite so many residences.

It was because there was only one wealthy person in the whole town while everybody else was getting by.

The chairs began to fill, and the Springfield children couldn't help but notice, the kids were sitting on the 'nice' chairs the school now mysteriously had.

And then a kid, walked in that they all noticed.

They noticed because out of all the kid's that they saw, he was wearing top branded clothes and had a clear branded bag and cell phone.

Lisa couldn't believe it when she saw an older version of the kid in the photo she had engraved in her mind, and he wasn't overweight like every kid around her.

He looked like a rich kid amongst the rich kid and was probably very popular as well, but when certain people saw this boy, it couldn't help but turn some memories.

Five years was a lifetime to a child, but to an adult, it was nothing.

The staff clearly remembered the little boy who caused nothing but mayhem in the school five years ago.

Suddenly the boy disappeared or want mysteriously quiet that they all forgot about him.

However, they now were remembering him.

They had no idea that he was no longer a Simpson or that he had been adopted and was going to a different school.

Edna Krabappel-Flanders, Bart's old teacher, said, without thinking, thinking he was trying to blend in.

"BART SIMPSON!"

She would come to regret her actions.

Ch 10: A fuss at the assembly

Everybody in the hall froze and turned to look at her, Bart took a seat down as he looked at the woman, he couldn't even remember being taught by and mysteriously know his birth name.

Edna who saw he wasn't listening yelled again. "BART SIMPSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!? GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!"

Then she began walking towards him.

Everybody was wondering who she was talking about and wanted to know who this 'Bart Simpson' was.

To everybody shock and surprise, she stopped at the kid who could buy and sell her.

"Bart Simpson. You can't hide from me" Edna said, before grabbing his hand and pulling it up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Suddenly a kid yelled.

"She's touching Bart Badman arm!" Said, another kid.

People were snapping photos and putting it on the internet for everybody at the school to see what they were seeing.

"What the hell, lady? Who the hell are you?" T-Rex said, from beside Bart.

Edna was shocked by the suddenly strong reaction.

Suddenly several teachers came to the rescue and immediately separated her from the boy.

"Are you insane" Said, one of the teachers who were more highly paid than she was. "I know this school has a low education but not this low. To assault one of our student's."

"Student!?" Enda said, before laughing and saying. "That's Bart Simpson, my student."

"Get real," T-Rex said, snorting. "Like Bart would ever go to this school. His parents are rich; they don't hate him."

His statement was met with agreement from the surrounding students.

"Parents?" Enda said.

Than Bart finally spoke as he said looking her in her eyes. "Look, lady. You're confusing me with somebody else. It's Bart Badman, not Simpson. It's because of this misunderstanding that I won't press charges against you or your school. But touch me again, and so help me, my whole family will be breathing down your neck by lunch."

He would have been nice and warm if she had approached with caution, but she was going to drag him to the other side against his will.

Edna looked at him like she had just been slapped, his voice was a bit older but now that she thought about it, when was the last time she honestly saw Bart?

When was the last time, she heard his laughter in her dreams?

In her stunned state she was dragged back to her side and both Principle Skinner and Semore, cringed when they saw none other than the Principle of the other school looking at them sternly.

They two thought he was that mischievous boy named Bart; thankfully they didn't act on their thoughts as Edna did.

Well at least, she served as an example to the rest of them.

"Bart, do you want me to desensitise that arm?" T-Rex said, before saying. "How can she call herself a teacher? She should belong n the looney bin."

"Well I now know what person to avoid," Bart said, before taking a picture and sending to everybody on the list.

Which was pretty much everybody in their seats including the school teachers.

Even though he didn't know what relationship he had with her before, she had been missing a few nights of sleep judging by the bag's under her eyes, and when people don't sleep, they don't act right.

He wanted to give everybody a heads up so that a poor kid wasn't in her line of fire.

Unfortunately, she was a teacher who was known for blowing up and sleeping when she was supposed to be teaching.

Than Principle Skinner want back up to the stage, to try and mend the relationship between the two schools and said. "On behalf of Springfield Elementary, we apologise to the student that was attacked. It was a mistaken identity, and the teacher will be thoroughly punished."

Punished?

How many people were willing to replace her if she was fired?

How many people were willing to take her measly paycheck and live in this town?

Bart had the strong feeling nothing would happen to the teacher.

"Well, our school would like to welcome our fellow students from Icecrown Academy," He said, hoping this would be the end of it. "Although we did have a little setback, we hope that you enjoy your time here and our students here can help you see that Springfield is a beautiful place."

Suddenly somebody yelled.

"I SAW A SCOTTISH MAN WITH NO PANTS ON CHASING AFTER A RAT!"

"I SAW IT TOO!" yelled another student making Skinner cringe.

"U-Um, he's a local crazy" Skinner said, just then the door opened with Ground keeper Willy.

"GRAND KEEPER WILLIE HAS FINALLY CAUGHT!" The man yelled, naked and held a giant rat in his hand for all to see.

Everybody from Icecrown Academy eyes went large because of shock while Springfield kids were used to it.

Edna watched Bart and saw he had the same reaction as the rest of the kid's.

People started snapping their phones, making it was quite the sight to see for the students from the other town that were online.

"U-Ur, be-gone local crazy!" Skinner said, driving him out.

But it was too late; the photos were already up.

The superintendent took over and said, in the mic. "You may be dismissed."

And Lisa tried to get close, but there was a barrier separating the two of them.

Bart did not even remember what she looked like so he just glossed her face over.

Bart went with his class, and they were all slip into groups to do a single activity.

Thankfully, it was a trivia game outside, none of the teachers trusted the cafeteria, or it's tables.

Bart went with his best friend and some kid's that weren't popular, and they were all surprised by how much they all know combined.

When Break, came, it was time for the two schools to interact with each other, and that was the time, Lisa chose to strike to confirm that he was, in fact, her big brother.

Sherri and Terri instantly found the girl who looked the most popular completely abanding the girl they had been worshipping ever since yesterday because she had make-up and wore nice clothes.

There was a massive difference between Springfield popularity and Icecrown popularity.

Springfield was like a small town while Icecrown was a city.

The girl was currently talking to Bart and his group of popular people.

For the first time, both of them were reluctant to approach.

"Come on. Lisa. You can do this" Lisa said, to herself, she felt the Popularity barrier between her and the boy who she was sure was her brother Bart.

Who know, she would have a mega-popular kid as a brother!

She couldn't believe it either!

However, the barrier was too strong for a geek like her.

Unfortunately, even popular kid's weren't amuse to bullies especially the ones who dressed so much better and was surrounded by pretty girls.

That was a reason alone to pull them down.

"HEY! YOU!" Suddenly a boy shouted that Lisa and many kid's recognised as Nelson.

The Bully.

They all parted ways from fear, and they all saw Nelson and his crew of bullies walk forward as if they owned the place.

Mysteriously, all the teachers had been distracted by kid's who had been threatened to provide a distraction.

Bart and his group turned to find, the most repulsive looking group of kid's they had ever seen.

Leading them was a boy who was dressed in rags.

"Ladies," Nelson said, being polite to the beautiful girls. "Why don't you hang out with somebody who is more suited for you."

All three girls looked at him in disgust.

"I'm sorry but who are you and when was the last time, you brushed your mouth?" T-Rex said.

Wrong thing to say.

Nelson grabbed hold of T-Rex shirt; it was the first time the boy had faced a bully.

"Dude. Put him down" Bart voice suddenly came out.

Everybody looked at him.

"Bart...stay down," Lisa said, under her breath.

Nelson saw Bart and hatred flash across his eyes, what Nelson hated the most was a rich boy.

"Or what?" Nelson said, "I bet, you never got punched in your life and I'll be happy to be your first time."

"Give us, your wallet, and we'll forget this ever happened" Said, one of Nelson minions that were not only taller than him, but they had the muscles to overpower somebody his size easily.

However, Bart looked everybody and saw no camera's, he said. "EVERYBODY HERE. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL WHAT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN RIGHT?"

Nobody said anything.

Who would dare say yes?

They Springfield kid's had been taught to shut up pretty quickly when it came to Nelson.

Those at Icecrown would tell if Bart got hurt.

Nelson laughed and threw T-Rex aside, only for several kids to be surprised when T-Rex landed some perfectly on his feet.

"This won't take a minute," Nelson said, cocky before throwing himself his fist at him expecting an impact.

There was none because Bart had dodged!

Everybody was surprised including Nelson who throws another punch and everybody saw Bart dodge it as well.

Nelson throws a series of punches, Bart dodged expertly as if he was in a movie.

"Are you, trying?" Bart said, irritating the kid. "Compared to my grandpa, your speed is nothing."

Now that made Nelson blow his top.

Nelson charged at him, and Bart kept dodging, the girls were looking at Bart with surprise and something more.

Bart got bored and went straight for a point in both Nelson's knees, the Bully suddenly found himself facing the sky, and his feet had done dead.

"W-What did you do to me?" Nelson said.

"Nothing, that I will tell you about," Bart said, "You'll have feeling back in 10 minutes."

Than Nelson summed his gang and yelled, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH ATTACK!"

With three at once, everybody could see how skilled Bart was as he easily dodged, and used the playground against them without leaving any bruise's.

"MY EYES!" Yelled one of them who Bart throw mud into his eyes.

Bart swept him the leg's making him fall and then Bart panted all four of them including Nelson.

Suddenly the bullies they feared were a laughing stock once the kid's got a good look at their underwear,

Especially Nelson lady underwear.

"Hey, tubby," Bart said, and somehow Nelson know he was talking about him. "Who know you were such a pervert. Wearing a female's underwear."

Making Nelson know what had happened and yell. "IT'S MY MOMS!"

However, that did not stop the kid's around from taking pictures of the four trying to hide their underwear and putting on the internet.

Or the kid's who pointed and laughed.

Nelson gang took him and ran with their tail between their leg's.

Bart didn't feel sorry at all for them, they were bullies, and now they won't dare mess with him.

"So you pants, them?" T-Rex said, coming to his side. "Cool. And I got some good photos that I posted online."

"Hey, your name is Bart, right?" Both Sherri and Terri said, suddenly Bart found himself surrounded by kids from Springfield.

Nelson and his gang had aimed to humiliate him. Instead, they made him look a million times better.

Lisa who stood from afar could not believe it, as she replayed the fight over and over again in her mind.

Was somebody that cool really related to her?

She had never met a cool Simpson before.

And scene!

Next chapter, it doesn't take long before the loneliness of the day catches up with Lisa, and Bart can't but notice a girl who girl who is sat in alone a table near to a trash bin. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Merry Christmas

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

When you shame the most feared kid in school, you go from an average kid to the most talked about kid in the whole school.

Bart felt pretty good right now surrounded by kids looking at him in awe.

"Wow, you just defeat Nelson" said, a blue haired kid.

He blinked.

"Who are you and what's wrong with your voice?" said Bart.

"My name is Milhouse Vanhouten" said, the blue haired kid, before he said in depressed. "My voice is probably the result of my parents being related"

What?

"Ewww" said, practically all the other school kids, including Bart and T-Rex, who took a step back.

"I know" said, Milhouse. "I'm not very popular"

"Bart, he's a whole new kind of Loser." whispered T-Rex in his ear. "Let's bounce"

However, Bart said. "Don't be rude. He didn't ask to be born." before he said. "Do you have any feelings other than what is socially acceptable to have towards other family member?"

"...If I say no, can I hang out with you guys?" said, Milhouse.

"If you say no and mean it, I'll take you to the candy store and you can pick anything you like tomorrow and I'll give you one or my old pairs of trainers." said, Bart.

Suddenly Milhouse yelled. "I'M NORMAL AND I LIKE GIRLS UNRELATED TO ME!"

It was best to cut this off when they were young.

"Great. Walk with me" said, Bart.

"Okay" said, Milhouse.

And everybody opened and closed their mouths.

Did he really just make friends with Milhouse, of all people!?

"He's not judgemental at all" said, Lisa very surprised. "And if Milhouse can get in. That means there's hope for me as well."

5 minutes later, the bell rang and everybody went back inside.

However, the other school children didn't dare go back inside after spending an hour in one of the classrooms, instead they decided to do class outside, while the Springfield students watched enviously through the window.

"Man, this school blows." said, T-Rex, updating his social media account. "I can't wait to see the Trainwreck at Lunch"

Even Bart felt a phantom cringe coming on at the thought of what they could be serving.

If the classroom looked that shabby and old, then he couldn't imagine what they must be serving to the kids, it made him appreciate just how lucky he was that the people he called his parents could afford to give him a better chance in life.

They were taught about nature, until the bell rang for Dinner.

When that bell rang, the contrast between Springfield Kids and IceCrown could not have been more apparent in that moment.

Springfield kids rushed to the Cafeteria like they were animals who were given the bare minimum of food and in some cases, it wasn't food at all.

While Icecrown, walked calmly to the cafteria, most had their phones out to snap the Trainwreck that would be before their eyes.

Bart went more out of curiosity than a need to eat because his mother had been nice to pack him an envious lunch.

"Okay, IceCrown kids, you go first." said, Principle Skinner smiling wildly while treating his own students like secondary class people.

Bart frowned; he didn't like this man.

He joined his school, while feeling that crazy lady that touched him before stare at him, while he went in.

It wasn't long before the first meal was served.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Shouted one girl, followed by the sound of a tray being dropped on the floor and then she went out and said. "Don't bother, its gross. The Lunch lady touched it with her barehand and I have never seen a more shocking piece of mash potato, in my life"

She then made a phone call and started exaggerating what she had seen to the person at the other end.

Some students walked out on the spot hearing what the Lunch lady was doing, while others were more intrigued to see just how bad the food was.

All the teachers couldn't help but look nervous, there was a lot of students who had very wealthy parents, any hope of a 'donation' was dying before their eyes.

All they could hope for was for one of the kids to take pity on them instead of leave and never think about them again.

Bart came into the hall and every section was shocking to the boy who spoiled by his celebrity chef of a mother almost his whole life.

The Mash looked blend and watery.

The Sausages didn't even try to appear like decent sausages.

Pees that had purple spots visible in certain places.

Ham that was slightly green with flies hovering around it.

Even the water, was not really clean, he could see a dead grasshopper corpse in it.

The Lunch lady noticed him staring at the water and blocked his view with a block of tissues, while Bart could hear the snapping of T-rex phone beside him.

"I'm writing. I can't believe this is what passes for food at Springfield Elementary" said, T-Rex. "I wouldn't eat here even if you pay me a million buck" before he said. "And Post"

And Bart couldn't even reprehend him, he recognised that the rest of the world had to see what a school was deeming acceptable to serve to children.

With this push, the health inspector would probably show up tomorrow.

He looked at the Lunch lady and saw to his horror, she really did use her own unwashed hands to cup the gone off food and put it on the plate, he wasn't sure was cleaned with actual soap.

"Yeah...I'm not paying for this" said, Bart, before he took out money from his wallet and said. "Take these 50 bucks and we can forget this whole thing ever happened. This should be more than enough to cover whatever this is, this is clearly not food."

And when the Lunch lady saw his money, her eyes went wide with shock and so did the kids already in the dining room, she immediately pocked the 50 bucks and said with a smile nobody had seen her do in years.

"Would you like me to pop down to the corner shop and get you something?" she said.

"No. My lunch is better than anything that could be around the corner. Why would I want anything that isn't guaranteed to taste and look good?" said, Bart before he walked away.

T-Rex gave the woman money to get her hands away from his line of sight and both of them walked away.

"Wow, did you see that?" said, Super Intendent Chalmers. "I've never see a kid throw money so easily like that before in all my years of teaching. Who is that boy, Skinner?"

"I believe his name is Bart Badman, sir." said, Skinner. "His parents must be insanely wealthy. That boy is probably worth a fortune or is going to be worth a fortune one day"

Both of them wouldn't have believed that Bart Badman was the same boy who pulled pranks for a week or two some years back and just vanished in his mischievous ways.

Bart was about to walk out when he saw Lisa, a girl he had pity for immediately at first glance.

Nobody was sitting next to her; she wore a necklace of ugly large pearls around her neck and her dress looked like it had been cut from a bedsheet or cover.

"You" he said, and Lisa looked up in surprise. "Walk with me."

"U-Ur, okay" She said, getting up and following a bunch of kids, that were way too cool looking for her.

They went to a bench outside and sat down.

Lisa had died and gone to heaven, as she realised she was at a table filled with popular kids.

"So, what's your name?" suddenly a voice draw her out of her fantasy.

"Huh, what?" she said.

"What's your name?" said, Bart.

"Lisa. Lisa Simpon" she said.

Lisa? Thought Bart, something about that name sounded familiar but he couldn't remember why.

"I'm Bart Badman" said, Bart, before he pointed to T-Rex. "This is T-Rex."

The guy was on his phone.

"Oh, like a nickname" said, Lisa.

The guy slid his eyes away from his phone and said. "No, that's my actual name"

"Oh." said, Lisa, getting the sense she had blow it with this guy already. "What a fun name..." she laughed nervously.

Bart continued to introduce her to other kids on the table that she wouldn't be in their eyesight normally.

Silence.

Bart opened his food and the moment that lid went off, all of them were hit with his mother latest creation for him.

The smell carried upwards to the teacher lounge.

"What is that delicious smell?" said, Edna as she peered out the window only to be shocked to see it came from Barts lunch.

The group of uninterested kids were suddenly interested when the smell hit their nose.

"That smells and looks good. How come you always have the best lunches?" said, a guy.

"Its because his mom is a chef." said, T-Rex.

"If my mom isn't here to make me a delicious lunch, I could just heat her left overs and call it a day" said, Bart, waving his specially designed sandwich that had been pressed and the works.

He enjoyed the hungry looks he got, before he bit down on it.

Delicious every time.

He turned to Lisa and said. "What have you got?"

Suddenly Lisa looked nervous as she snapped out of how delicious his food smelled.

She looked around and saw everybody at the table had awesome lunches.

"Ur, Um. I have a couple of Apples, maybe some carrots. Its hard to make lunch for me I'm a Vegetarian" said, Lisa as they all looked at her, before she added. "However, it's all imported from a really expensive country" telling a white lie.

However, all of them could smell the bs from a mile away.

"Please. It would have been better if you just right out and said your food was crap. We can all smell your BS." said, a girl who looked too popular for her.

And just like that Lisa deflated.

However, for some reason, Bart didn't like the sight of her looking so down and lonely.

Suddenly Lisa blinked when something was placed in front of her.

It was a salad, given to her by Bart.

"The Rench dressing is fresh and organic and there is absolutely no meat in it" said, Bart. "If you're going to be meat free, you got to at most enjoy it."

Lisa eyes light up, while the rest looked shocked.

He never shared his lunch!

"Oh, thank you Bart" said, Lisa rushing to hug him, only for him to knock her hands away,

"What the hell? I only let a very small group of people hug me and you don't cut it" said, Bart. "I barely know you"

"Oh, uh, well" she said, he clearly didn't remember her and how would she bring up if he was adopted or not?

Even she know it was way out of line for a complete stranger to ask you that.

The whole table once again descended into silence.

Lisa chewed the salad and it was fantastic, in fact it was the best Salad she had ever tested.

Never had she had Lettice and tomato's so fresh, and never had the salad dressing exploded with such flavour in her mouth like it had done today.

And he ate this kind of quality of food every single day?

She couldn't imagine what it was like waking up to be him.

Lisa eventually finished everything and the silence could finally get to her once again.

"...So" she said, strumming the table. "Has anybody read any good books lately? I find the books by American Novelist Herman Melville, quite delightful and fun"

Silence.

Cold har silence.

Suddenly Bart got a text from T-Rex.

'A Bookworm, really? At least the other guy was kind of fun'.

Even Bart had to admit, she was bad.

However, Bart decided to break it off gently with her instead of everybody moving away from her.

"Lisa" he said, getting her attention. "Do we look like we read books? We all have the latest phones on the market and at best, we read Fanfiction or looked at an online magazine article. Recess exists so that we kids can get a break from school because it sucks for 80 percent of us. Which is the majority of kids on the planet. Now if you were forced to go somewhere for 6 hours, 5 days a week doing something you didn't enjoy and had to spend your precious time, to do something so that you can pass it. Would you talk about it unless you had to?"

Lisa was silent, her eyes went wide and her mind opened up as somebody finally made sense to her.

"My god, it's like me and Gym" said, Lisa. "I wouldn't want to play Gym 6 hours a day and I don't want to be forced to run around in my spare time. I wouldn't want somebody talking to me about Dodgeball or Sports if that was the case."

"Exactly" said, Bart, getting the feeling he was given her the holy grail.

"So...what do you guys like to talk about?" she said.

"Shopping" said, the girl. "Hot actors."

"Hot actresses" said, a guy.

"Cool places to go to, that are currently Trending." said, T-Rex.

"Any place that I can see things getting blown up and not get hurt" said, Bart.

"That is pretty cool, as well." said, T-Rex.

And then the bell rang ending lunch.

"Well, that's it for today, Lis" he said, as she did a double take.

Her name was shortened by somebody cool and not Milhouse!

She watched them walk away, with a tiny smile.

And they were here for a whole week!

Neither group saw each other for the rest of the day and Ice Crown kids were being loaded onto their bus before the bell even rang, because nobody wanted to stay.

Bart's ride pulled up as he stood on the grass and when he opened the door, he saw that his grandfather was driving.

The door closed behind him and the old man began to drive.

Yes, he was deemed suited to drive now.

"I feel so young again being behind the wheel. Having money to breath some life into these old bones is great" said, his grandfather, before he said. "So, did you meet anything interesting at the school? I couldn't help but notice the awful state of it. A true Pig Stein."

"Nobody, really" said, Bart before a girl popped into his head for some reason. "Well... except for one"

"Oh, boy or a girl?" said, his grandfather.

"Some girl named Lisa Simpson" he said.

The moment that name was out, Bart was shocked that his grandfather slammed on the breaks, turned around and yelled.

"WHAT!?"

And Scene!


End file.
